Guerreras Magicas Historia Real
by cindela0
Summary: No todas las historias fue como las contaron... ellas existieron pero que paso después de 14 años


_**GUERRERAS MAGICAS HISTORIA REAL**_

PRESENTE

_Donde están esas bases envíamelas a mi correo_

_Sra. Karem tenemos el caso de un cliente que hizo este pago_

_Consúltalo con ella por favor_

_mm mira dile que te mande otro pago donde se vea más claro y el otro pago derívalo a Cecilia ok _

_Gracias Lisseth_

_Ah no te preocupes_

_Ah de veras una mujer te busca Lisseth el de seguridad esta con ella_

_mm que raro de que empresa es _

_Solo nos dio su nombre _

_Cual es_

_Dijo que se llamaba Marina_

_Mmm pues no se quien será dile q estoy en reunión x favor y que primero debe coordinar por correo no hay atención al cliente en esta oficina_

_Ok _

"**vienen así nomas sin previa coordinación si son pesados"**

_Lisseth dice que no es un cliente y que es muy urgente q era algo q tu necesitabas_

_ahh ... debo estar loca para recibirla oki gracias_

en eso pasa la mujer era delgada de cabello negro azabache alta y blanca

_buenos dias en que la puedo ayudar_

_Lisseth no me digas que no me recuerdas soy yo marina _

_mmm no disculpe pero no se quien es de alguna oficina de la empresa_

_no, no tengo nada que ver con la empresa , nos conocimos hace 14años_

_alguien del colegio tal vez... mmm sera mejor que me diga de donde la conosco por favor porque sere sincera no la recuerdo_

_no pense que el hechzo podria ser tan fuerte ... pense que viendome podrias recordarme... nos conocimos a la edad de 14 años eramoss de escuelas diferentes las 3_

_hechizo? … eramos 3_

_si x mas impresiomante que suena alguien nos llevo a otro lugar otra dimensión Cefiro_

_mmm disculpa pero creo que te has equivocado de persona srta_ ... Lisseth hacer un gesto de incredulidad ... ya que el único recuerdo de algo parecido era de una serie animada… pensó ..""**de repente se refiere a una discoteca.. un momento yo no voy a discoteca""**

_Disculpa ... siento no poder ayudarte... pero espero que encientres a tu amiga ... y si me disculpas teno mucho trabajo_

_Lisseth en serio no me recuerdas dijo Marina _

_no recuerdo haber tenido un golpe en la cabeza como para haberme olvidado de alguien ... lo siento no soy la persona q busca ._

_tu eres a la que busco y no descansaremoss hasta recuperar a mi amiga dijo marina_

_creo que estas confundida ... disculpe pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer con su permiso_

en la noche en casa de su parejaa Lisseth estaba muy pensativa recordando a esa srta...

_Lisseth estas bien _

_eh... si _

_has estado asi desde que llegamos_

_ahh lo siento… sabes hoy vino a mi trabajo alguien_

ella le relata a su enamorado lo que paso

_debio confundirse con otra persona _

_eso mismo dije yo pero ella estaba bien segura en lo que decia_

_amor y no será alguien de tu escuela derrepente no t acuerdas de ella y es alguien que conoces _

_no de cara puede q se me olvides pero de nombres no y su nombre no se me hace para nada conocido... aunque dijo q había otra chica q supuestamente es mi amiga se llama Anais_

_los únicos con esos nombres es de un anime ….pero eso es mera coincidencia_

_mejor olvidémoslo no crees .. el la abraza_

_dijo que mañana irán con su amiga para que pueda recordar supuestamente_

_mm eso me parece acoso _

_No sé qué pensar Miguel_

_Mañana te iré a recoger te parece _

_si ... Lisseth mas aliviada ... gracias_

Al día siguiente Lisseth fue a trabajar hasta el momento no había pasado nada fuera de lo normal… pensó que se la mujer se había olvidado de ella se quedó más tranquila… al término de su trabajo mira de reojo q as u lado izquierdo en la otra esquina estaban dos mujeres observándola

_No puede ser si vinieron_ ... Lisseth lo dijo con malestar

Esto la alerto pero para su suerte su pareja llegaba le cuenta lo q pasaba y el decide ir a enfrentarla pero es detenido x Lisseth

_No será mejor que yo hable con ellas me gustaría que me acompañes _

_Claro nena para eso vine _

Cuando ella llega donde están ellas

_Así que has venido ahora con tu amiga_

_Nuestra amiga Lisseth _dijo Marina_ ...Lisseth ella es Anais _

_si lo supuse ... oigan de veras yo lamento que estén en la situación de buscar a su amiga y peor aún de que se hallan equivocado de persona_

_Lisseth yo sé que eres tu ... te conozco bien que te gustaba ver muchos dibujos animados bueno será en ese tiempo de juventud te gustaba dibujar ... eres zurda, t gustaba comer estofado con plátano ... tienes un hermano con un leve problema de aprendizaje una hermana, menor eres la mayor ya debes tener 28 años_

_mmm... oigan señoritas esto ya no suena muy bien dijo Miguel_

Lisseth se quedó sorprendida con lo que dijo ...

_Miren chicas si eso es cierto por que no las recuerdo? _

_Porque te hechizaron_

_Hechizaron claro …_ voltea a ver a Miguel ... _lamento lo que hare pero sino se mantienen alejadas llamare a la policía por acoso_

Lisseth se da la vuelta y avanza con Miguel y una tristeza embarga su corazón

_Y tampoco te acuerdas de _Latís dijo Anais casi gritando

Lisseth queda extrañada al escuchar ese nombre y voltea al hacerlo las chicas le muestran algo

Este medallón te pertenece,

…Lisseth extrañada se acerca y recibe el medallón ella lo recibe y se queda pensativa **" donde he visto esto"**

_No recuerdo haber tenido este medallón no me pertenece .. y no recuerdo a ningun Latís _...dicho esto Lisseth le intenta devolverles el medallón a lo que ellas le contestan

_No, es tuyo por favor quédatelo… mira si llegas a recordar algo ven mañana a plaza lima sur a las 11 am iremos con nuestros amigos ellos también te extrañan y mucho se que si los ves poco a poco los recordaras por favor al menos piénsalo _

Lisseth al escuchar esto insiste en devolverlo…

_No puedo quedarme con algo q no es mío, lo siento._

_Por favor Lisseth si no resultas ser tu prometo que iré a tu trabajo y te lo pediré dijo marina_

El comportamiento de las chicas dejo fría a Lisseth no sabía si molestarse o cómo reaccionar era algo q no podía expresar estaba muy confundía ya q si hubiera sido otro tipo de personan no cabía duda que hubiera actuado mal

Ya en casa con su pareja el le pregunto

_Lisseth quien es latis? porq para como reaccionaste parecer ser que lo conoces… hay algo que no me has contado_

Lisseth lo ve en forma molesta

_Préstame tu laptop.. te mostrare algo... mmm...… si creo esta es … mira esto _

_Que es esto … _

_Léelo por favor y sabrás_

Miguel lee lo que le había dejado en la laptop

_-Eso quiere decir todas esas cosas que dijeron lo..lo ... sacaron de esa serie animada ...esas chicas están completamente trastornadas_

_-Cuando mencionaron el nombre de Latís me hizo pensar y estar completamente seguras que esas chicas estaban mal, primero sus nombres que pueden ser coincidencias después el supuesto lugar céfiro y ahora ese nombre el tal Latís y el medallón_

-_mmm ahora comprendo dijo Miguel_

_No sé qué pensar Miguel no las odio o no se la verdad _

…Lisseth dice esto mientras se sienta

El le toma la mano y se pone en cunclillas

_-Tranquila no estás sola veras que todo esto pasara y se alejaran lo bueno es que las amenazaste eso las mantendrá un poco en su lugar_

_-Dime has sentido alguna que ves a alguien que sabes que no lo conoces pero a la vez lo conoces … eso me pasa con ellas... …que pasa conmigo bb_

-_No se pero mejor olvidemos esto y descansemos veamos una película te parece_

Lisseth asintió con la cabeza

En eso en sueños ella ve un lugar de hermosos paisajes pero con muchas sombras de personas una de ellos la llama era un hombre a quien no distingue ve que quiere darle la mano y cuando ella le quiere dar la mano despierta

Lisseth se despirta asustada … piensa **""que fue eso"" ** mira a su costado y estaba durmiendo aun Miguel cierra los ojos y vuelva a ver esas imágenes y abre los ojos asustada **" que es todo esto"**… Lisseth se va al baño para echarse agua al rostro...se mira en el espejo

_Debo estar volviéndome loca… vamos Lisseth deja de pensar en eso es un sueño_

De pronto al volver a su habitación una luz roja aparece era como una llama al pie de la cama y empezaba a dar forma era la forma de un lobo gigante pero estaba cubierto de fuego.

_-Dios que es eso_

_-Lissethlinn!.. dijo el lobo_

_-no puede ser me hablo.. _

_Acaso no me recuerdas tienes que volver a céfiro ya es tiempo_

_Céfiro? Dijo el lobo_

De pronto Miguel despertó y vio a ese lobo de fuego y vio que Lisseth se acercaba a el intentando tocarlo como si estuviera hipnotizada…Miguel se abalanzo contra ella para evitar que lo haga y de pronto el lobo desapareció

_Que estabas tratando de hacer?_ pregunto alterado Miguel…ella seguía en trance

_Tengo que ir a céfiro_.. de pronto Lisseth se desmayo

Miguel trato de reanimarla

_Lisseth despierta… vamos nena … no me asustes … Lisseth!_

"**Que fue todo esto acaso todo es cierto"** pensaba Miguel…

a la mañana Lisseth despertó

_Te sientes mejor ._.. Miguel regresaba del baño eran las 8:30 am _… te desmayaste recuerdas algo y luego quedaste profundamente dormida _

_No fue un sueño verdad… eso paso _

_-No sé qué paso pero hablaste de un lugar Céfiro busque en el internet xq me parecian que había escuchado ese nombre ese es otro de los nombres de esa serie animada...mira no se que pensar hasta ayer pense que ellas era unas locas despues ese lobo de fuego o lo que halla sido_

_-me dijo que volviera a cefiro que era tiempo_

_-no lo se ... no ..no se que pensar _

_tengo que buscarlas_

_Que ¡? .. no me digas q a esas dos chicas_

_es necesario tengo que saber que pasa conmigo ... esta decidido Iré con ellas tienen q decirme que está pasando.. .Esto no es normal Miguel entiéndeme tengo que saber si es verdad y porque no recuerdo nada ?_

_Entonces no iras solas no confió en ellas _

_Estas seguro … mira que tienes que ir con tu familia_

_mira sino lo hubiera visto no te creería y pensarías que estás loca… No hay nada que hablar iremos… a qué hora es q se reunirán_

_A las 11 am _

_Vamos entonces… esto parece como si fuera sacado de una película de ciencia ficción _

Eran 10: 59 am Marina y Anais estaban ansiosas

No vendrá no nos creyó pneso que estábamos locas

Viste como nos vio no se acuerda nada de nosotras

Es por ese hechizo … como pudo pasar dijo marina

Es probable para que no pueda regresar a céfiro recuera que es el pilar sin ella Cefiro esta a la merced de cualquiera

Pero ella abolio el sistema

Alguien viene

_Dudábamos que vendrías dijo Marina_

_Créeme sino me pasaba lo de anoche no hubiera venido Lisseth lo dijo incomoda_

_Que paso dijo Anais_

_Un tipo lobo envuelto en fuego apareció en mi casa en la madrugada _

_RAYEARTH! _

_Quien ¿?_

_Es tu genio _

_Claro de los dibujos Lisseth respondio con fastidio _

_No son dibujos cuando nos separamos cada una tomo su destino pero yo quise transmitir lo que había pasado quería ver algo que me hiciera recordar que fue real dijo Marina_

Lisseth ... escucha eso y suspira pensando que **"si he venido es porque las escuchare" vamos Lisseth " **

_Bueno y como vamos hacia alla…_

_Tenemos que tomarnos las manos …dijo Marina_

_Y eso ¿?_

_Tenemos que juntar nuestras corazones para desear una cosa ir a cefiro_

_Ok ... esto es dificil de creer lo siento..._

_Vamos Lissetht se que sientes que es cierto abre tu corazón dijo Marina _

Lisseth se queda mirando a Miguel

Miguel las miraba como si fueran unas locas Lisseth lo vio y asintio con la cabeza como diciendo

_esta bien ok …hay que hacerlo_

_pero quiero que vaya Miguel también _

_estas segura ... puede que estemos un buen tiempo ahi dijo marina_

_marina recuerda que cuando vamos el tiempo se detiene los tiempos no es igual aca ademas si Lisseth desea que el tiempo no avance no lo hara ... Lisseth tu eres la pilar x eso fuiste elegida por tu fuerza de voluntad dijo Anais_

_tiene razon depende de ti tu eres el pilar nosotras hemos podido viajar a ese mundo por nuestra fuerza de voluntad pero la tuya es mas poderosa dijo marina_

_bueno mejor hagámoslo antes que me arrepienta por favor_

_Solo desealo Lisseth es todo y tambien Miguel tu tienes que desearlo_

_Espero no arrepentirme de eso dijo _Miguel

_Yo también ... _todos se tomaron la mano y cerraron los ojos y no pudieron ver que una luz fuerte las envolvió.

_Esperen no era que cuando pasaba esto … empezaban a ...de pronto empezaron a caer_

_Ahhhhhhhh … _

_Lisseth! _

_Jessuuss! _

_Cálmense guruclef enviara a fyula ahí esta dijo anais_

_Quee_

_Dios dios dios que es esto ah ah ... me voy a caer_

_Es una especie de pez dijo Miguel alterado _

_donde estamos? _

_que lugar es este dijo Miguel _

_calmense es Cefiro dijo anais_

_ahora nos creen dijo marina_

_por dios era cierto…. No se que decir todo e.. es increíble … empezando por este Pez Volador_

_Es Fyula lo mando Guruclef para no caernos dijo marina_

Lisseth y Miguel se ven

_Solo falta que el animal hable dijo Miguel_

_No pero si entiende verdad Fyula dijo Anais_

El pez asintió

_Me parece o el pez sonrio dijo Miguel_

_Me va a dar un migraña dijo Lisseth _

_Trata de estar tranquila dijo Miguel_

_Tranquila? mira donde estamos Miguel y porque olvide esto xq aun no las recuerdo ? dirigiendo a las chicas …quien me hechizo? Y por que? Dirigiéndose a las chicas_

_Aun no tenemos claro tenemos que ver con Guruclef dijo Marina_

_el que era enanito dijo Lisseth_

_ya no lo esta te acuerdas de el dijo Anais_

_es por los dibujos algo asocio aun estoy demasiada coonfundida_

_estas bien…_ Miguel la abraza ve que esta un poco mareada

_si es mucha información _

el pez logra llevarlos hasta el castillo

_ahí esta el castillo… por favor bajanos con cuidado dijo anais_

el pez aterriza y los deja en el castillo

_esto e ..es increíble no puedo creerlo debo estar soñando aun dijo Lisseth_

_sigannos por favor vamos donde debe estar guruclef y los demas_

_estas bien _Lisseth te veo palida dijo Miguel

_si estoy bien es que estoy un poco mareada_

_sera cierto que el tiempo no avanza en lima_

_hasta el momento ellas han dicho la verdad yo les creo y si eso depende de mi yo deseo asi_

Marina y Anais la llevan hacia una puerta enorme que de pronto se abre …y de pronto Lisseth llega a ver mucha gente una de ellas una mujer con poca ropa tipo ropa de baño y una

minifalta pequeña que va a su encuentro y la abraza

_Lissethlinn linda como te hemos extrañado… estas hermosa estas últimos 10 años te han caído bien deja que te vea Latis dija la mujer_

_Ahh ...quien ¿?_ Dijo Miguel

Lisseth lo ve y niega con la cabeza y le dice en voz baja …

_no se de quien esta hablando dijo Lisseth_

_Caldina recuerda que ella aun no ha recuperado la memoria dijo Rafaga_

_Lisseth mi nombre es Rafaga _

_Gusto en conocerlo nuevamente...…. Boto una sonrisa avergonzada_

_Y quien este hombre buen mozo dijo Caldina_

_El es…_

_Soy su hermano … Miguel_… Lisseth lo que da mirando sorprendida piensa **"porq dijo eso que pretende?"**

_Todos nos alegramos de verte Lisseth se que todo volverá a la normalidad le dijo una mujer desde el fondo_

_Disculpa yo soy presea_

_Lisseth vere la manera de revertir el hechizo he tratado de buscar algo en la biblioteca real pero solo sabemos que es un hechizo poderoso y oscuro yo soy guruclef_

Lisseth suspira… _bueno agradezco esta calida bienvenida pero esto es demasiado para mi quiero que sepan que pondré de mi parte para recuperar mis recuerdos solo ténganme paciencia por favor_

_Por supuesto que si dijo Presea … a pesar del tiempo y que no nos recuerdes no pierdes tu dulce esencia_

_Será mejor que vallas a descansar como dices fue mucho para ti… Presea por favor puedes llevarlos a sus habitaciones dijo guruclef_

Lisseth y Miguel deja la sala en compañía de Presea

_Déjame decirte que estoy contenta de que este s con nosotros cualquier cosa que quieras avísame dijo Presea_

_Gracias Presea ojala pueda recordar rápido desde ya digo puedo decir que eres una persona muy linda_

_Gracias Lisseth tu siempre eres linda con todos … mira este es el cuarto de tu hermano Miguel y tu cuarto esta terminando el pasillo _

_Ok ...por favor quisiera primero hablar con mi hermano solo unos minutos _

_Claro ire acomodar tu habitación y te preparare un baño para que puedas relajarte _

Lisseth toma la mano de Presea

_gracias_

_No tienes porque dar las gracias ahora ire a tu cuarto_

Lisseth cierra el cuarto de Miguel … _que es lo que piensas ¿?_

_Es todo tan extraordinario y pensar que tu habias venido antes y eres como su protectora una parte de mi dice cree es cierto y otra dice esto es ridículo.. lo que antes era inverosímil ahora es cierto_

_entiendo yo estoy igual de pronto todo cambia y… resulta que tengo otra vida … Miguel pero..._

_Porque dijiste que eras mi hermano aca nadie nos conoce porq no dijiste q eras mi pareja_

_Porque q tal si hay alguien aquí.. que tal si cuando recuerdes recuerdas que amas a alguien es tu oportunidad de ser feliz _

_Miguel yo…_

_No me digas que no lo has pensado _

_Aunque no lo creas no ...recuerda q me estoy enterando he perdido mi memoria oa algo asi., _

_Dejemos las cosas asi es mejor cuando recuerdes volveremos hablar porq si estas aquí es porq kieres recordar _

_Suena a reproche … tu no harias lo mismo_

_Si debe ser pero entiendeme_

_Siento mucho es muy difícil para los dos_

_Y quien será Latis_

_No lo había pensado_

_Parece que tuvo algo contigo_

_Celoso?_

_No realista_

_Dime algo., Miguel quien espera a alguien más de 10 años debe tener familia ..Suspira…_

_aunq ahora no veo problema porque no recuerdo lo sé ... es otra cosa que también debo pensar solo espero controlar mis emociones cuando recupere mi memoria, creo sería la única cosa por la que no quedría recordar_

_No sabes si esta con otra persona solo supones dijo con fastidio Miguel_

_Miguel desde que tengo memoria solo mis sentimientos te pertenecen y ahora aparece personas que dicen que no recuerdo ciertas cosas y ese lobo que apareció y tengo que pensar que ahora de una persona que supuestamente quise ...ay Miguel no se que hacer espero que tenga a alguien y no me hagas las cosas difíciles _

_Tranquila además puedo hacer la del hermano celoso_

Miguel logra arrancar una sonrisa de Lisseth

_gracias Miguel deberás si estaría sola acá no podría asimilarlo me ayudas mucho no te alejes te necesito por favor _

_siempre estare contigo_

_bueno no hare que Presea me espere mas_

Miguel le acompaña a la puerta

_Me pone tranquila que al menos el tiempo en la tierra se detiene para nosotros para q no ocasióne problemas con tu familia _

Cuando abre la puerta un animalito blanco con una gema en la frente salta a los brazos de Lisseth

_Pero que… … eres tu _

_que es eso ... es como un conejo dijo Miguel_

_Nicona ahí estas… ellas es Nicona Lisseth siempre estuvo contigo dijo presea _

_Están tierna y dulce quieres ir a mi cuarto_

_Lisseth no cambias valla que desde antes eras asi_

_ay pero miralo, bien que t kieres que duerma contigo _

_no gracias no me quiero encariñar_

El animalito solo emitía sonido como Puupuu puu puu

_Qué raro sonido emites _

_no crean que es un animalito cualquiera nicona ayudo a marina y anais a recuperar sus poderes cuando eran jovenes tiene magia y entiende bien lo q le dicen_

Lisseth y Miguel se quedaron sorprendidos xlo que dijo presea

_Te deje ropa para que te cambies y puedas estar mas comoda _

_Yo también te deje ropa asi tienes para varios días por si quieres variar dijo Caldina apareciendo derrepente _

_Caldina dices que mi ropa es fea dijo presea_

_Vamos presea pero un poco de ropa sexy siempre es bueno dijo caldina _

Lisseth y Miguel se ven sorprendido por la discusión

_Jajaja me da risa como hablan dijo Miguel_

_Miguel no te pases ... chicas para mi tiene cada una un estilo y yo tengo el mio vere su ropa y elegiré según mi estilo y la verdad que para mi las dos viste super genial. Gracias_

Presea y Caldina se ponen rojas por la actitud que tuvieron

_Te acompañamos a tu habitación _

_Bueno Lisseth trata de descansar dijo Miguel … y se despide de Lisseth con un beso en la frente _

_En ese instante un hombre en el pasillo los observaba de pronto nicona se puso inquieta _

_Puupupuuu _

_Eh que pasa nicona_ … dijo Lisseth

Y ven a un hombre alto de tez blanca cabellos negros aproximadamente mediría 1:85cm

Lisseth siente una punzada en el pecho y se lleva su mano en el pecho... Miguel la queda viendo y se da cuenta de la expresion de Lisseth

"**quien es por que siento esto al verlo**" pensó Lisseth

_Quien es el Presea_

El extraño hombre logra escuchar y se retira

_Vamos Lisseth después tendras tiempo de conversar con el _

Lisseth ingresa a su cuarto era un cuarto grande y cómodo closet tenía varias ropas se dio primero un baño y se cambió para dormir pero no pudo conciliar el sueño …ella dabas vueltas hasta que se dio cuenta que no lo lograría y se dio por vencida

_Ay nicona no puedo dormir que hago.. son tantas cosas que parece sacada de una pelicula_

_Puupuu_

_Disculpa que te quite el sueño es verdad que tu puedes entenderme a la perfeccion_

_Puupuupuu _

_me hace sentir que no estoy sola… bueno nicona es inútil no puedo dormir asi que me cambiare que ropa crees que deba ponerme… creo que puedo combinar… esta… si …es perfecta _

_Que tal eh _

_Puuu_

_Tomare eso como un si … bueno nicona llevame a conocer e lcastillo_

_Lisseth y nicona salen de la habitación y recorren el castillo _

_Lisseth se queda pensativa y sino recuerdo cuanto tiempo mas estare asi no ouedo demorarme Miguel tiene que regresar...… en eso Presea aparecio_

_Lisseth como estas que haces despierta a esta hora _

_Ahhh … ...es que no puedo dormir mmmm son tantaas cosas que debo pensar aun asi que con nicona estamos saliendo a dar una vuelta no se algo que me ayude ahh_

_Quieres que te ayude a ver el castillo derrepente puedes recordar algo _

_Claro es lo que quiero … gracias_

Mientras caminaban con nicona Presea le mostraba varias habitaciones una de ellas era un salon enorme

_Guau es hermoso parece salido de una pelicula de harry potter _

_Harry Potter ¿? _

_Jaja es una pelicula y justo se ve un salon parecido a este tan hermoso_

_Vamos al jardin ahi hay una enorme pileta a ti gustaba estar ahi_

_de veras hay una pileta en el castillo ¿?_

_Si ven conmigo _

_En eso se escucha una voz desde las habitaciones _

_Presea porfavor puedes ayudarme … caldina llamaba desde su cuarto_

_Si claro dame unos minutos Lisseth_

_Claro … no hay problema_

En eso Nicona salta de sus brazos y sale corriendo

_Eh Nicona espera…ay no no no me digas que me haras seguirte_… no muy decidida empieza avanzar mas rapido para alcanzarla en eso llega a una especie de jardin con una pileta

_Guau este es lugar que me hablaba presea es bello ... viendo unos hermosos arboles y raras flores_

Pero no se dio cuenta que habia dos personas el hombre que se le quedo viendo cuando estaba con Miguel, Presea y Caldina y una mujer hermosa de cabellos negros y de tez blanca

ay disculpen no quise interrumpir

Latis se quedo sorprendido de que lo hubiera visto con esa mujer

_Pero que… como te atreves a interrumpirnos mi novio me estaba por decir algo muy importante es que acaso no tienes educacion_

_Perdon … _Lisseth respondio de una manera exaltada… _pedi disculpas no fue mi intencion interrumpirlos_

_Excusas de alguien como tu mas que seguro lo hiciste aproposito_

_Aproposito? Por que lo haria vamos ni siquiera se quienes son_

_Yo soy Luna y no me va a minorar ninguna mujercita aunque esta hubiera sido la guerrera magica que mato al hermano de mi amado _

_Quee de… que hablas?_

_En eso llega presea… Latis, Luna estan aquí … pasa algo_

_Tu tu e…eres Latis ¿? le pregunta_

_Sino recuerdas a nadie para que has venido… sera mejor q te vallas por donde viniste no creo que cefiro te necesite_

_Latis! … Dijo Presea_

_Dejalo… presea tal vez sea mejor asi, tal vez no estan malo el hechizo que me pusieron asi evito recordar a este tipo de personas no voy a ponerme al nivel de estos sujetos … permiso Presea _

_hechizo ? dijo latis_

En eso Nicona vuelve a los brazos de Lisseth

_Presea es cierto del hechizo _

…_no tengo que responderte despues de como la trataste y ojala una vez recuerde te olvide dijo presea ... no hubiera pensado eso de ti latis_

_"que hice me deje nuevamente por mis celos, soy yo el cupablr de esto y me porto como un imbecil"_

_Que fue todo eso Latis es que acaso tu ...dijo luna_

_Luna la unica razon que te llame es porque quiero ser sincero contigo yo no siento lo mismo que tu eso te dije hace tiempo no puedo seguir engañandote _

_Es por ella verdad … me la pagara Latis_

_No la metas despues de todo ella no recuerda nada _

Lisseth ya de regreso en su habitacion

_Ay nicona para que Sali dime, debi quedarme aquí .. mientras carga a nicona y la ve … por que me dolio… lo quise tanto?… tanto lo quise si es asi no contaba con eso¿? Sabes despues de recobrar mi memoria me dedicare olvidarlo.. _

_Suspira… bueno a ver que me pongo para dormir…. Creo que dijeron que habian dejado ropa en el armario y en la comoda… a ver veamos .. mm no aca hay vestidos … nicona ayudame donde puede estar la pijama_

_Puu puu puu … nicona salta encina de una pequeña comoda que esta a lado de su cama_

_Ahí esta? … a ver … en eso ve la ropa que le dejaron era ropa de dormir bien diminuta y transparente_

_Ay no que es esto … deben estar bromeando verdad nicona_

_Puu puu…_

_Nicona mira esto es totalmente transparente y pequeña… no no me voy a poner eso.. esto es de caldina verdad_

_Nicona asintio con la cabeza_

_Debe haber algo derrepente de Presea ayudame a buscar Nicona_

_Puupuu_

_Ajaa lo encontre … bueno no es algo que sea tan decente… pero en comparacion a los demas …bueno nicona me cambiare por que no te pones comoda mientras me cambio en el baño _

_Puu puu_

Latis estaba preocupado por lo que ocurrio si bien es cierto por su culpa el no estaba con ella se sentia lo peor,

" **que hago voy a verla y si es peor" **

**Ahhh no importa ire y si con eso meresco unas cachetada pues aguantare **

Latis ya estaba frente a la puerta de dormitorio de Lisseth… con temor toco la puerta

Lisseth ingresa al baño se hecha agua al rostro … en eso tocan la puerta

_Un momento_ …."**quien sera "** en eso suena su celular

_Que rao pense que los celulares no funcionaban_… en eso ve que el que le llama es Miguel

Latis se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba junta " que raro porque esta abierta la puerta pasara algo" Latis ingresa al dormitorio y escucha una voz

"Miguel" ¿? … alo? ..Miguel que pasa como hiciste para que el celular funcionara

Pense que si lo deseaba funcionaria … pense que estabas dormida

Mm aja estabas experimentando, tipico ...lo dice con una sonrisa burlona..… no tenia sueño… todo esto no es algo que valla asimilar de la noche a la manana Miguel no puedo conciliar el sueño …diciendo esto Lisseth sale del baño dando la espalda a la puerta donde el que habia tocada ya habia entrado

"Ay dios esta en pijama" … "se ve tan bien" pensaba Latis..

Y como te sientes? Le pregunta mientras se peinaba su larga cabellera

Es extraodinario todo como si fuera una pelicula pero me preocupa como te afectara… pero tambien

Extrañas a tu familia verdad?

" no me tengo que ir no es correcto", en eso latis retrocede pero se tropieza con un mueble haciendo ruido

... tranquilo hare que vuelvas lo mas pronto y estes con tus hijas vere de tratar de recordar algo tal vez si converso con las chicas de algo que me ayude ...en eso Lisseth voltea con el telefono en el oido asustada por el ruido que escucho y ve a una persona que estaba ahí era Latis su corazon empieza a latir mas a prisa

Miguel hablamos luego

Que pasa … que fue ese ruido

No tranquilo no fue nada… te llamo despues

Ok

"que hermosa es" ¿por que fui tan idiota de dejarla ir por que?"

Lisseth sin darse cuenta no habia colgado bien

Lisseth perdoname por entrar asi dijo Latis

Que hace aquí como se atreve a entrar a mi dormitorio

Se que hice mal pero tenia que hablar contigo

Hablar? Mas de lo que ya me dejo en claro en la pileta

No sabia del hechizo

Ah osea que si no fuera por el hechizo si merecia ser tratada asi.. mira si viene a decirme que se sientes apenado por no esperarme estos 10 años… puedes estar tranquilo aproveche que no recuerdo nada … haga de su vida lo que desee… le libero esa carga

No has pensado que cuando recuerdes te arrepentiras de lo que dices ahora

Y no ha pensado que cuando recuerde recordare lo que me dijiste

Lisseth se que te dije estupideces en la pileta pero

mira latis se que debes odiarme por tu hermano

no, eso no… yo te dije que el y esmeralda sabian bien su destino Lisseth no recuerdas lo que sentias por mi

lo siento pero no lo recuerdo y con tu trato de hoy pensaria que si me llegaste a enamorar fue solo para vengarte

como puedes pensar en eso

dime tu que sentiria si alguien lo tratara como lo hizo conmigo ?

he cometido muchos errores x creer que te protegeria solo me heri a mi mismo y a ti que eras lo mas importante ... latis le dice mientras la toma de los hombros

me esta dando a entender que por usted paso esto ... dijo Lisseth quitanto sus manos de sus hombros de

no en cierta forma pero no t quise hacer daño

mira no quiero escuchart no se solo de verlo me confunde asi que vallase

eso es porque sientes algo x mi

esta loco

Latis la ve a los ojos …con tristeza ... Lisseth lo ve a los ojos y siente como un escalofrio que recorre todo su cuerpo

" **que me pasa...por que siento esto por que me duele tratarlo asi tan fuerte es la conexion con el nunca habia sentido esto al menos que recuerde ... es que acaso aunque no recuerde siento…"**

_Amor_ dijo latis

Que…

Lo que sientes es amor

Lees la mente … Lisseth retrocede con temor

si...y lo se porque eso fue lo que senti cuando la primera vez que me dijiste que me amabas …

Latis se acercaba a Lisseth acorralandola

No te me acerques o te juro que

A que le tienes miedo

A ti... …contento..…. ahora vete

No, no me ire

Lisseth estaba contra la pared no podia irse a ningun lado solo podia sentir el aroma que despedia latis el cual era muy agradable queria que se valla pero

Se que lo sientes al igual que yo ... desde que te vi no he dejado de amarte

Latis se acercaba para besarla pero Lisseth le puso una mano en su pecho para detenerlo

No por favor … vete de aquí

No lo dices en serio lo se

Ella se sentia rara "que me pasa"

Latis se acercaba mas para besarla

En eso reacciona cuando el roza sus labio y voltea su rostro a tiempo

Vete...vete de mi cuarto Latis y dejame en paz

Latis se aleja de ella y le queda mirando

Esta bien … pero no quiere decir que me doy por vencido… recuperare tu amor Lisseth .. porque creelo o no te amo y te lo demostrare… se retira y cierra la puerta

"maldicion ... "que me paso" piensa Lisseth "que fue todo esto… porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi

Lisseth se acuesta en su cama y siente que una lagrima se escapa de sus ojos, "nunca habia sentido esto"

A la mañana siguiente Lisseth sentia que no habia descansado suficiente se da un baño y se cambia

En eso tocan la puerta

Quien es ¿?

Somo nosotras Marina y Anais

Denme un rato por favor me estoy terminando de cambiar

Lisseth abre la puerta

Chicas como estan pasen … creo no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar

Como estas Lisseth como te sientes dijo Anais

Ah…bueno…bien creo… es que todo es impresionante parece que es un sueño .. en eso recuerda lo que paso anoche y queda pensativa y triste…

Pasa algo Lisseth dijo Anais

No es solo que pondre de mi parte para recuperar mi memoria

Y lo haras amiga recuperaras tu identidad dijo Marina

No se quien pudo hacerte esto dijo Anais

mmm si pero tal vez las cosas por algo no creen

Por que lo dices dijo Anais

Diganme como fue mi relacion con ese tal latis dijo Lisseth mientras se sentaba en su cama

Uhmm bueno el no es tan expresivo siempre es serio es mas creo que ni rie se que te dijo que te amaba pero cuando regresamos por tercera vez dijiste que el habia cambiado contigo dijo Marina

Pero que paso Lisseth hablaste con el dijo Anais

Algo asi… Lisseth le cuenta todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior

_No sabia que tenia novia_ dijo Anais

_Si que me sorprendio ese tipo de comportamiento por su parte dijo Marina_

_Diganme algo es cierto que su hermano era Zagato_

_Si el queria proteger a la princesa esmeralda y se la llevo pero con eso el mundo de cefiro y todo su gente se vendria abajo la princesa esmeralda tambien estaba enamorada de el pero no podia permitir que cefiro sufra dijo Marina_

_Y claro por eso nos convoco…Tal vez latis solo quiso enamorarme para vengarse_

_No lo creo Lisseth… pero acaso lo quieres dijo Anais intrigada por saber si recordaba algo_

_No siento nada por el, pero me preocupa que cuando recupere mi memoria vuelva a sentir lo que senti hace tiempo por el y no pueda manejarlo_…

Las chicas la escuchan y no pueden evitar ponerse triste

_Que les pasa _

_Es que tal vez no fue bueno que regresaras dijo Marina _

_Que_

_Solo recordaras cosas tristes _

_No...… agradezco esto … no puedo vivir sin mis recuerdos ademas no todo es malo_

_En eso Lisseth se acerca y les toma las manos_

_Ustedes son hermosas personas con un corazon muy bueno y me caen muy bien su compañía me hace sentir bien … ademas tambien esta Caldina, Presea, Rafaga Ascot Guruclef en fin personas que pueden hacerme olvidar cosas tristes que me halla pasado, de corazon les agradezco_

_Lisseth no sabemos que decirte dijo Anais_

_Nada solo sigan siendo como son … y bueno dejemos de hablar de mi diganme como estan ustedes cuentenme! Tienen enamorados como dice la historia de los dibujos oh no ¿?_

_Bueno si dijo Marina_

_Valla si que hiciste todo parecido … entonces Anais tu estas enamorada de Paris y el tambien y como va eso_

_Muy bien aunque ahora esta ocupado y no podemos hablar mucho pero cade vez que nos vemos siempre me cuida y me engrie y me siento tambien lo amo dijo Anais_

_Que hermoso que estes con la persona que tanto amas … y tu marina lo tuyo no se sabe algo de quien estabas enamorada _

_Ehh … no yo eso es solo ficcion dijo Marina_

_Para que te pongas asi es porq es alguien de quien es dificil de imaginar t vez sea alguien menor que tu o mayor como guruclef que la edad no le afecta no?_

_mmm esto bueno... marina se puso colorada_

_de todos modos creo que guru Clef haria una buena pareja contigo dijo anais_

_anais co como dices eso _

_Guau .. jaja asi que te gustan los viejitos_

_Oye! _

_Jajaaj … Lisseth y Anais rieron _

_Jum … que… como puedes decir eso _

_se nota que el viejito t gusta mucho_

_oye no es viejito ... bueno tiene seteciennn...tos cin..cuenta y algo creo_

_jajaja se te ve en tus ojos Marina que lo quieres mucho dijo Anais_

_Y Porq no se lo dices _

_Que estas locas_

_No estoy mas cuerda … sino le dices como sabras sino te corresponde_

_Y si me dice que no _

_Al menos lo sabras … es peor la duda amiga estaras mas tranquila ademas no sabemos si te dira que no ademas he visto algo ahi que me dice algo que no tienes pierde dijo Lisseth_

_tu crees dijo marina_

_Lisseth tiene razon marina dicelo y liberate dijo Anais_

_Si lo hare dijo Marina_

En eso tocan la puerta

_Quien es? _

_Soy yo Lisseth _

_Miguel pasa por favor _

_Disculpa creo que estan en su momento de chicas _

_No te preocupes pasa_

_La verdad que no sabiamos que tenias un hermano mayor que tu dijo Marina _

_Lo que pasa es que el es mi mejor amigo es como si fuera mi hermano _

_Entiendo con una sonrisa picara dijo anais_

_Con Lisseth nos conocemos hace casi 10 años hemos sido buenos amigos… esto lo dice mientras le besa la frente ella es como mi hermana_

_Que bueno que hallas encontrado a un gran amigo dijo Anais_

_Si hemos pasados por cosas dificiles y lo hemos superado _

_Bueno chicos yo me tengo que ir dijo Marina … ire a caminar un poco_

_Mmm sera por el salon principal_

_Lisseth! Bueno tal vez dijo Marina_

_Y yo me voy a pasear con Paris_

_Ok adios chicas provecho_

Las chicas se ruborizaron

_Que tal descansaste dijo Miguel _

_Bien .. Lisseth recordo lo de anoche "yo te amo Lisseth" recordo las palabras de Latis_

_Estas segura … la miro fijamente_

_Bueno yo … Lisseth le conto todo_

_Porque no me quisiste contar_

_Ponte en mi lugar Miguel crees q es facil para mi pense que podia alejarlo de mi pero ayer … senti un no se que pero algo combinado con tantos sentimientos, jamas me habia pasado esto_

_Ya lo sabia…lo escuche todo_

_Todo co como _

_No colgaste el telefono … mira te entiendo Lisseth es verdad tu situacion es dificil pero no dejes que te haga daño_

_Oh Miguel … _no te alejes si te necesito mucho aunque sea como amigos Lisseth y Miguel se quedan abrazados

_Sabes empiezo a creer que no fue buena idea venir_

_Estas segura _

_Mmm no lo se… averiguare que mas olvide y sino nos regresaremos_

_Si es lo que has decidido… te apoyare_

En otra parte Marina estaba a pie de una enorme puerta en eso cuando ella quiere tocar la puerta … la enorme puerta se abre

Marina que haces aquí dijo Guruclef

Hola como estas

Un poco atareado con todo esto ultimo que ha pasado dijo el

Te molesta si te hago compañia

No la verdad no pero no te aburriras estare solo leyendo

Ah ok entonces no te incomodare …marina se da la vuelta para salir

No me incomodas .. Marina se queda detenida en la puerta dando la espalda a CLef

Guruclef dime algo

Alguna vez te has enamorado

Que? A que viene tu pregunta

Solo tenias que decir si o no, no te exaltes esto ultimo lo dice voltiando a verlo no te preocupes no me respondas sino kieres no quise incomodarte ahora si te dejo trabajar… cuando ella se vuelve a dar la vuelta el le toma la mano

Si me he enamorado y estoy enamorado…

El corazon de marina se detuvo cuando dijo esto ya que le estaba tomando de la mano

pero no me hagas decirte quien por favor

esto hizo que sus esperanzas se desaparescan… cuando quiso liberarse de su mano recordo las palabras de _"al menos te sacaras la duda"_

Pues Guruclef sabes algo

Yo no se lo que tu sientas …dijo esto liberandose de su mano

Pero ya me da igual pero me da vergüenza ahh que colera que dificil es

Que te pasa Marina te pasa algo estas mal dijo Guruclef

Sabes que me gustas mucho guau no fue tan dificil… sabes no te preocupes sino sientes lo mismo aunq se que asi sera … solo queria que lo supieras … bueno ahora si me voy

Guruclef se quedo frio con todo esto ella no le habia dejado responder y solo se fue pero que es lo que sentia el por ella … ella no le era indiferente pero…

_Lisseth puedo pasar dijo Marina _

_Si adelante _

En eso Marina ingresa y se abalanza a sus brazos sin darse cuenta de que Miguel estaba ahí

_Oh Lisseth se lo dije _

_Y que te dijo_

_No lo se Sali casi corriendo _

_Que? _

_Es que me dio mucho miedo _

_Que le dijiste _

_Bueno que lo queria pero que no se sintiera culpable sino me correspondia_

_Bueno …el pobre se debio haber quedado en shock_

_Crees que hice mal dijo una afligida marina_

_Bueno el hecho que no le halla dejado responder eso estuvo un poquito mal… pero no tanto amiga derrepnte el te busca… pero no te desanimes por favor si _

_Miguel estabas aca disculpa oiste todo esto_

_no descuida tranquila _

_En ese momento el castillo empieza a temblar y parte de las paredes se empiezan a rajar _

_Que pasa dijo Miguel_

_No lo se dijo Marina_

_Vallamos donde esta Guruclef tal vez él sepa dijo Paris_

_En el camino se encuentra en con Anais y Paris_

_Anais que esta pasando_

_No lo sabemos íbamos a ir donde Guruclef_

_En eso llegan a la sala _

_Guruclef! en un unísono Marina y Anais_

_Algo no está atacando son unas bestia que quieren ingresar en el castillo _

_Pero quienes son dijo Marina_

_Aun no lo sabemos pero Céfiro sin el pilar es muy vulnerable creare un escudo protector alrededor del castillo dijo Guruclef_

_Guruclef eso es muy peligroso para ti dijo Marina_

_Marina vamos tenemos que invocar a los genios dijo Anais_

_Si dijo Marina_

_Esperen adonde van_

_Lo que sabemos hacer quédate aquí y estate tranquila los protegeremos dijo Marina _

Marina y Anais se transformarn y se van en sus genios

_Que increíble son como robots enormes … podrán vencerlos? … y pensar que tu eres una de ellas Lisseth no lo puede creer dijo Miguel_

Miguel se dio cuenta de que Lisseth estaba triste sentía que ella se sentía impotente

_Todo estará bien… tratando de calmar a Lisseth_

_Ella lo ve y solo llego a asentir con la cabeza_

Las dos guerreras estaban en sus genios y estaban yendo a enfrentar a 3 sujetos que también estaban en unas especies de genios

_Jaja asi que estas son las guerreras mágicas salio una voz del genio negro_

_No se supone que eran 3 dijo el genio marron_

_Eso no importa probable que halla tenido miedo dijo el genio blanco con negro_

_Pero que están hablando esos tipos dijo Marina_

_Mira uno de ellos esta por atacarnos…atenta Marina dijo Anais_

La pelea fue fuerte se enfrentaron pero ellos eran 2 las chicas pelearon con toda sus fuerzas…. pero estaba siendo derrotadas … Lisseth no podía hacer nada … desde la ventana miraba la cruel pelea sus amigas estaban mal heridas

En otro lado Guruclef trataba de mantener el escudo en el salón estaba ráfaga presea y Caldina estaban pasmados por estas imágenes en eso Paris aparece y ve el desagradable espectáculo que las guerreras estaban teniendo y sale corriendo para tratar de salva a su amada

Guruclef estaba preocupado por marina no sabía qué hacer si dejar todo e ir por ella y por otro lado estab que sin el escudo el castillo quedaba vulnerable**..."marina por favor resiste"**

en otro lado al pie de una de los enormes ventanales del castillo estaban Lisseth y Miguel

_Miguel no puedo dejar que esto pase dijo Lisseth_

_No puedes hacer nada dijo Miguel _

Una lágrima resbala por la mejilla de Lisseth

_No las puedo dejar asi Miguel_

En eso alrededor de su cuerpo apareció como un aura roja fuerte e intensa

Miguel se aleja de Lisseth y queda impresionado por lo que ve ... _Lisseth_ exclamo Miguel

Los genios que estaban peleando fueron envueltos por un poderoso escudo rojo que los teletransporto al castillo justo donde estaba Lisseth y a los ofensores los expulso muriendo el genio marrón

_Malditas guerreras mágicas me las pagaran dijo el genio negro_

_Vámonos de aquí dijo el genio blanco y negro_

_Que fue eso siento una poderosa energía dentro del castillo dijo Guruclef_

Lisseth había concentrado su energía para poder proteger con sus amigas lo que hizo que perdiera su energía y se desmayara para su suerte Miguel estuvo ahí y la sujeto

_Miguel que paso dijo Ráfaga que venía con Guruclef y Paris_

_De pronto salió una energía poderosa alrededor de Lisseth lo cual salió disparada hacia donde estaba sus amigas dijo Miguel _

_Veo que su poder aun esta con ella su fuerza de voluntad es poderosa por eso fue elegida como pilar de céfiro dijo Guruclef_

_La llevare a su cuarto dijo Miguel_

_Primero intentare curarlas dijo Guruclef mientras usaba su magia para curar a las chicas_

_Le dire a presea que te ayude para que tenga listo el cuarto de Lisseth dijo guruclef mientras se acercaba donde Marina para llevarla _

_Anais despierta por favor estas bien dijo Paris_

_Dejémoslas descansar Paris están solo dormidas por la pelea dijo Guruclef_

_Y Lisseth por que no despierta dijo Miguel _

_Es por la energía que uso dijo Guruclef … ahora solo está dormida agrego_

Por la enorme energía que logro generar durmió más de 5 horas… en eso Lisseth desperto

_Miguel... estas aquí ...donde estoy_

_Lisseth estas bien estas en tu cuarto dijo Miguel _

_Que fue lo que paso _

Te desmayaste después de que salvaste a tus amigas como hiciste eso pregunto Miguel mientras le tomaba la mano

_No lo sé solo no lo pensé y es muy confuso todo_

_eres mas fuerte de lo que pense cada vez me queda dudas de todos_

_Que paso con ellas están bien _

_Parece que guru clef las pudo curar pero aún están descansando _

_Tengo que ir con ellas_

Cuando intento de levantarse casi se cae pero Miguel la detiene

_No puedes ir así _

_Tengo que ir Miguel al menos tengo que estar con ellas _

_Cada vez te sientes más conectada con este mundo verdad? _

_Creo que no puedo irme Miguel ellas me necesitan tengo que saber quiénes están atacando céfiro _

_No diré nada tu decisión de querer defender este mundo es más fuerte lo puedo sentir dijo Miguel _

_Te acompañare al menos ya que no te puedo convencer de lo contrario_

_Gracias_

Marina y Anais estaban en un cuarto durmiendo Lisseth estaba mirándolas en uno de los muebles en la oscuridad la preocupación la inundaba no sabia que hacer recordaba aquellos momentos en que las conoció y lo conversaba hace un par de días

Miguel estaba con ella... _veras que se recuperaran Lisseth... tranquila... no están solas _

_No lo estarán Las guerreras mágicas están conectadas a sus genios... pensaba en voz alta… entonces… claro Miguel como no lo pensé antes_

_Que pasa Lisseth_

_Acompáñame por favor... _

En la sala principal Guruclef y otra persona más estaban conversando

_Guruclef necesito tu ayuda... disculpen por interrumpir pero es importante_

Los dos ingresan a la sala Lisseth se sorprende ver a otra persona

_Lisseth eres tú... el extraño se dirigió hacia ella …te ves hermosa... Lisseth se asusto_

_Lisseth él es Águila también fue amigo tuyo él es de Autozam_

_Que pasa Lisseth no me recuerdas dijo Águila _

_La hechizaron Guruclef le indico a Águila... aún no sabemos nada de quien pudo hacerlo _

_El que haya hecho no quería volviera tal vez porque fue la última pilar y por su poder...de todos modos Latís tiene mucha trabajo para hacer que lo recuerde_

Lisseth hizo un gesto al recordar su nombre

_Es un gusto Águila disculpa mi manera de hablarte pero como dijo Guruclef no recuerdo a nadie aun dijo Lisseth_

_Descuida Hermosa Lisseth estoy contento de verte sobre todo porque he dejado cosas pendientes contigo y ahora que tengo cerca no volveré a cometer errores_

Lisseth lo ve con sorpresa tratando de entender lo que quiso decir

_Águila él es el hermano de Lisseth _

_Es un gusto conocerlo dijo Águila _

_Igualmente Dijo Miguel con desconfianza_

_Águila puede dejarnos a solas con Guruclef x favor_

_Claro…dijo Águila_

_Guruclef quiero saber dónde está mi genio_

_Tu genio dijo Guruclef_

_Nosotras estábamos conectadas con ellos… Puede que haya una manera de recuperar mi conexión y pueda recuperar mi memoria sería más rápido_

_Ya veo entonces te diré donde esta_

_Y también voy a aceptar el poder del pilar _

_Esta segura _

_Dime algo si yo abolí ese sistema como quiero restructurarla no es como se restablecieran con nuevas reglas_

_Si es cierto_

_Entonces no perdemos nada haciéndolo_

_Quiero que las personas tanto de la tierra y de Céfiro puedan pasar ambos mundo sin ningún problema siempre y cuando estos no tengan malas intenciones con dichos planetas y _

_Quiero ser libre de tener una vida _

_Igual tendrías que estar acá más tiempo al menos hasta que se estabilice el pilar… pero creo que si puedes ir al mundo místico_

_Lo hare Guruclef_

_Bueno céfiro se caracteriza por el deseo de las personas tu fuerza de voluntad es fuerte _

En eso sale Lisseth de la Sala y ve a los 2 esperándola

_Que paso dijo Miguel_

_Iré al templo del fuego_

_Y como llegaras dijo Miguel _

_Me dijo que ráfaga puede llevarme solo tengo que saber dónde esta _

_Si deseas yo te puedo llevar mi nave esta lista para ti_

_Eso sería genial gracias_

_Miguel espérame por favor _

_Iré contigo _

_No es algo que tengo que hacer sola Águila solo me llevara y regresara después… no saldré del templo sin mi memoria_

_Lisseth por favor cuídate puede ser peligroso_

_Lisseth lo abraza…gracias por todo_

_Entonces vamos dijo Águila_

_Si... Lisseth y Águila van en su nave _

_Que paso con Latís _

_Qué?_

_Me di cuenta que cuando lo mencione no te agrado soy muy observador en eso_

_Ya veo no se te puede engañar... la verdad no quisiera hablar de ese tema por favor_

_Puedes confiar en mí… pero entiendo que no quieras hablar de ello_

_Gracias…Mira… según el mapa ahí debe estar el templo _

La nave desciende

_-Bueno aquí estoy... Águila será mejor que vallas al castillo...gracias por todo_

_-Lisseth esto puede ser peligroso y si no puedes recuperar la memoria como volverás_

_-Lo recuperare lo se … además si pasa algo te necesitaran ahí … lo abraza … gracias por todo te veré después _

Lisseth ingresa al templo cuando ingresa las puertas se abren y ella entra y se cierran

"**Sé que volverás te estaré esperando Lisseth" **pensaba Águila

Cuando está dentro las antorchas del templo se prenden en forma sorprendente en el medio estaba un especie de lobo y león a la vez envuelto en llamas

_Tú eras el de esa noche _

_Lisseth a que has venido_

_Tú me diste el empujón para dar esta decisión el descubrir que es lo que había perdido… y discúlpame si suena irrespetuoso pero no saldré de aquí hasta que recupere mi memoria_

_Estas decidida _

_Si_

_Entonces prepárate _

_En eso el león se abalanzo sobre ella _

En el castillo Guruclef, Latís, Águila, Miguel y Paris están en la sala cuando de pronto escuchan un estruendo y el castillo empieza a temblar con el poder de Guruclef hace aparecer una pantalla para ver qué es lo que está pasando… se podía ver que dos genios de presencia oscura están atacando el planeta y el castillo en eso aparecen Marina y Anais

_Guruclef que es lo que pasa dijo marina_

_Son ellos otra vez dijo Anais_

_Si son ellos otra vez dijo Guruclef por lo que averigüe ellos son del planeta Némesis _

_Guruclef, ráfaga están entrando al castillo unos monstruos dijo Caldina_

_No puede ser dijo Ráfaga_

_Ustedes encárguense de ellos mientras que nosotros enfrentaremos a esos dos genios dijo Anais_

_Pero donde esta Lisseth dijo marina_

_Fue con su genio para ver si le puede ayudar a recuperar su poder por la conexión que tienen con los genios dijo Miguel_

_Claro hay una posibilidad pero dijo Marina _

_No podemos esperarla si lo hacemos el castillo quedara en ruinas dijo Anais_

_Anais aun no estás del todo bien no dejare que vallas dijo Paris_

_Paris que es lo que esperas que hagas moriremos todos sino lo evitamos _

Anais se acerca a Paris y lo abraza_… estaré bien te lo prometo_

Marina y Anais salen de la sala y convocan a sus genios y salen del castillo a enfrentarse con ellos la batalla es cruenta a pesar de que ahora son dos enemigos son muy fuertes

_Insectos ustedes no podrán destruirnos dijo el genio blanco y negro... Zauron dejemos de jugar acabemos con ellas_

_Me estaba divirtiendo es una pena Cerberos… dijo Zauron_

Zauron y Cerberos atacaron con todas sus fuerzas, Marina y Anais quedaron muy mal heridas

_Anais por favor no te rindas no podemos perder no ahora yo quiero vivir no moriré dijo Marina_

_Tienes razón Marina…Lisseth se pondría muy triste al igual que Paris no, no me rendiré dijo Anais_

_Marina y Anais unen todas sus fuerzas creando una arma uniendo sus dos armas formando como si fuera una lanza al hacer eso_

_Ahora convoquemos nuestros poderes Marina exclamo Anais "CICLON VERDE"_

_ESPADA DE HIELO" exclamo dijo Marina _

Gracias a sus poderes pudieron destruir a Cerberos… El otro que ve como destruyen a su cómplice ataca sin piedad a las guerreras que están mal heridas… Cuando este está por darles el golpe final cuando un rayo de Luz pasa entre las dos guerreras y detiene el rayo que iba a destruir a las chicas

_Pero qué es esto…dijo Zauron es la misma energía que se sintió cuando destruyeron a Lucifer_

_No puede ser este poder es de Rayearth… dijo Guruclef desde la sala donde todos estaban_

_Eso quiere decir que…dijo Latís _

_Es Lisseth… Miguel_

Este poder es el mismo que sentí cuando fuimos atacados la primera vez… como es posible tanto poder… genio oscuro

Lisseth sin decir nada con el poder de su espada ataca con todas sus fuerzas a su contrincante

_Anais estas bien dijo Marina _

_Que paso dijo Anais_

_Lisseth esta peleando _

_Eso quiere decir dijo Anais _

_Si amiga…Ha vuelto dijo Marina emocionada_

_No me destruirás no soy como esos dos inútiles que vencieron_

_Lo veremos dijo Lisseth_

El enemigo ataca con vehemencia a Lisseth derribándola

_Que paso no que mucha energía para matarme dijo Zauron_

_Esto todavía no acaba hasta que uno de los dos muera dijo Lisseth_

_Relámpago Rojo! Exclamo Lisseth_

Esto aturdió a Zauron pero rápidamente se reincorporo y se lanzó contra Lisseth con un golpe en su vientre… pero Lisseth reacciono en forma rápido y le dio un puñetazo en la quijada, la batalla dura… pero tanto Lisseth como Zauron no se rendían… en eso Zauron aprovecho la distracción de Lisseth cuando este quiso atacar a sus amigas y la golpeo con fuerza haciendo que ella caiga

"**No me destruirá tan fácilmente no por todo lo que ha pasado, prometí a Miguel llevarlo a casa y proteger a mis amigos"….**Lisseth mira a sus amigas heridas y divisa el castillo...en eso su contrincante esta por atacar con su espada … Lisseth lo detiene

_Aun esto no termina_... Rompe su espada y atraviesa su espada en su cuerpo de su contrincante y hace que explote

_Lo logro dijo Miguel_

_De pronto los genios desaparecen _

_Gracias Rayearth _

_No tú lo hiciste tu fuerza de voluntad y tus buenos deseos te han demasiado fuerte e impredecible eres más poderosa de lo que crees_

_Pero quien me quito mi memoria _

_Aun no se sabe pero hemos sentido una poderosa presencia oscura que rodea céfiro_

_Entiendo_

_Solo tengan cuidado _

_Gracias_

_Lisseth grito Anais_

_Lo hiciste…pudiste recuperar tu memoria dijo Marina _

_Lisseth fue a su encuentro y los abrazo al igual que sus amigos salieron del castillo para darle el encuentro_

_Chicas gracias todo por la paciencia por haber ido por mi y no haberse rendido gracias!_

_Lo hiciste dijo Miguel eres más fuerte de lo que creí eres impresionante estoy orgulloso de ti_

_Gracias… Miguel x todo por estar acá conmigo_

_Guerrera de fuego dijo Guruclef nos salvaste_

_Suena raro que lo digas así_

_Dime que harás ahora dijo águila _

_Tomare mi lugar como pilar con nuevas reglas lo cual Guruclef se encargara de decirlas después_

_Entonces tenemos que anunciarlo en el coronamiento dijo Presea_

_Ah…pero será algo intimo verdad… Lisseth lo dice con miedo_

_Estas loca dijo Caldina... es tu coronamiento tiene que ser una gran fiesta a lo grande_

_Lisseth mira a Guruclef y a Miguel como pidiendo ayuda mientras Miguel se reía _

_En eso tiene razón Caldina todo el reino tiene que saber de la nueva pilar dijo Guruclef_

_Excelente… fiesta…dijo Lisseth resignada_

Ah Lisseth no le gustaba las fiestas no le gustaba mucho los lugares públicos

_Si lo haremos celebrando a las dos poderosas guerreras mágicas y el nuevo pilar _

_Si no podemos hacer nada al respecto_

_Claro que si son nuestras salvadoras y nuestra pila r es lo menos que se puede hacer _

Ya en su cuarto Presea, Caldina, Marina y Anais la arreglan

_Lisseth mira lo que te traje _

_No creen que es demasiado_

_Dios que hermoso vestido dijo Caldina_

_Claro que no dijo Marina _

_Póntelo dijo Caldina _

_Nosotras arreglaremos tu cabello_

_Ah y eso… por que _

_Como que porque para que te veas bien eres el pilar _

_No había pensado en las consecuencias de mi decisión_

_Eres exagerada ahora ve y cámbiate…vamos ve _

_Ok no griten _

Ya en el salón todos estaban esperando a la pilar todos estaban de gala y en eso se abre la puerta

Y Lisseth aparece junto con las guerreras

Latis estaba ahí pudo ver como brillaba en la sala , la ceremonia empieza Lisseth se sentia rara al ver que las mirada eran para ella estaba nerviosa en eso una hermosa mujer de cabellos claro se le acercaba

_Tranquila todo estara bien dijo presea_

_Lisseth asiente con la cabeza y la coronacion se realiza _

_Les presento a la nueva pilar de cefiro dijo Gurucleff_

Despues de dar unas palabras por parte de la pilar Lisseth da el visto para que empiece el baile en eso Lisseth escapa de ahí pero una mano amiga la toma la mano era Miguel que la saca a bailar

_Como te sientes dijo Miguel_

_Rara … es todo tan diferente y muy nerviosa_

_Te ves hermosa _

_Gracias … no soy buenas para recibir halagos _

_Eso te hace especial… _

_no pienses que me olvide como te burlabas de la idea de que no queria fiesta ah_

_jajaj fue muy gracioso y ... recuerdas todo_

_Si…. Todo esto ultimo lo habia dicho con pena_

_No lo dices tan contenta _

_Cada recuerdo viene con un dolor... … pero era lo correcto_

_Es por ese hombre q nos esta mirando y de la que te salve_

_Mmm_

_Estaba por ir a sacarte pero me di cuenta que el queria lo mismo y me adelante mas _

_Entonces eres mi salvador_

_No te preocupes te entiendo pero mas o menos me gustaria que me contaras_

_Mmm bueno.. lo conoci y me enamore la segunda vez que vine aquí el me dijo que me amaba pero no llegamos a estar juntos esa vez cuando regrese despues de 4 años me dijo que me queria y se empezo a portarse extraño conmigo, era frio,me ignoraba no queria hablar conmigo fue doloroso para mi cuando lo enfrente a el despues de varias insistencias para que hablemos me dijo que no me amaba y regrese a la tierra despues todo ya lo sabes_

_Lo siento_

_Si es la historia de mi vida _

_olvidemos mejor ese tema … gracias por haber permitido que mis familia vengan_

_No te preocupes es lo menos que puedo hacer Miguel eres muy especial, me has apoyado mucho y me hiciste muy feliz _

_Tu te quedaras para siempre?_

_No, tengo la libertad de regresar es por eso que cambie las reglas pero tu tambien puedes venir cuando quieras con tu familia tendras un lugar especial aqui_

_Disculpe me permite esta pieza _

_Aguila!_

_Si adelante dijo Miguel _

_Te ves guapa _

_No me digas o me sacare el vestido y pondre otra cosa _

_Por que _

_Mmm no se me siento rara no estoy acostumbrada que tantas miradas sean para mi_

_Deberas a costumbrarte_

_Mmm Lisseth negando con la cabeza.. no lo creo_

_Te has vuelto una hermosa princesa_

_Son muchos halagos no crees… aguila...deja de ruborizarme por favor... mm cambiando de tema aguila como te salvaste aguila pense q…._

_Guruclef me teletransporto segundos antes q explotara mi robot_

_Increible ...Me pone contenta que estes bien_

_Lisseth este es una oportunidad que no kiero desperdiciar contigo_

_No te entiendo_

_Yo se que no hemos tratado mucho pero hace tiempo que te quise decir lo que sentia …por ti_

_Águila yo .. no que se … que decirte _

_No tienes que decir nada solo dame una oportunidad _

_Lisseth no sabia que decir_

_Por favor no lo arruines si…yo lo siento pero_

_No puedes quererme… lo se pero no hay peor lucha la que no lo intenta no crees por mientras sere tu amigo esto lo dice con una sonrisa_

Gracias en eso siente una presencia detrás de ella

_Aguila me permites _

_Latis…_ Lisseth se sintio un escalofrio recorrer tido su cuerpo no le agradaba la idea de bailar con el

_Ella no quiere bailar contigo_

_Ella no dijo nada _

Lisseth presintio que si no hacia algo o si lo botaba podian crear un espectáculo desagradable

_Por favor … no te preocupes Águila estare bien_

_Latis y Lisseth bailan ella trataba de no verlo de frente_

_Te ves bella _

_gracias _

_Veo que tienes el medallon que te di_

_Diablos por que no me lo quite tal vez sea oportunidad de … _

_Si… esperaba devolvertelo… esto no me pertenece _

_Yo te lo regale _

_Tienes que darle a la persona que amas no a mi no creo que tu noviecita se sienta contenta que me hallas dado un regalo de tu madre a la persona que mato a tu hermano_

_Lo que te dije lo hice sin pensar _

_Si ya veo que siempre haces eso_

_Por que no hablamos a solas _

_No tenemos nada de que hablar _

_Tengo explicarte … _

_Explicar que por favor ya basta … cuando quise hablar tu no queria ahora sabes lo que se siente_

_Te estas vengando… Lisseth es un pecado del cual he estado pagando en estos 10 años .. latis la acerca mas_

_Basta Latis_

_Srta Lisseth necesitamos su firma en uno de los tratados dijo uno de seguridad _

_No ves que estamos bailando_

_Creo que el baile se acabo permiso _

Lisseth se retira y deja solo a Latís en la pista de baile

Al día siguiente el consejo había acordado una reunión con la pilar y los del consejo para ver qué aspecto se iban a mejorar o cambiar con las relaciones con los otros planetas , en esta reunión estaban

Ráfaga , Guruclef, Latís, 5 ancianos que eran la representación de cada pueblo de céfiro y claro esta Águila como representante de Autozam la princesa Aska de Fahrem , Tata y Tatra de Ziceta

_Espero no haber demorado_

_No recien ibamos a comenzar _

Latis se sento a lado de Lisseth… ella trataba de no mirarlo

_Creo que comencemos con el tema de los nuevos tratados con Autozam queriamos saber si ibamos a modificarlos_

_Creo que no veo nada malo como se iba llevando las cosas de todos modos quisiera un informe de como van las relaciones con los principales comandantes tanto en exportacion de recursos para ver si podemos mejorar nuestros servicios a nuestros invitados_

La reunion se baso en esos temas Lisseth trataba de ser objetiva y pensar bien lo que iba a decir y cuando todo estaba por terminar

_Lisseth hemos estado sintiendo una presencia maligna en el castillo de odio e ira no sabemos quien es aun dijo Guruclef_

_Es una aura conocida_

_Me parece que si _

_Entonce lo dejo en tus manos Guruclef.. mantenme informada_

_Por supuesto pero me he tomado el atravimiento de asignarle un protector_

_Protector ¿? Al escuchar esto Lisseth se asusto intuyo quien seria _

_Sera Latis_

_Es una buena idea dijo Caldina _

_Lo pondremos a un cuarto cerca de ti_

_Lisseth se sintio muy molesta con este acuerdo_

_Perdonen creo que si ya lo decidieron y ya acabo la reunion me retiro me siento un poco indispuesta_

_Lisseth se retira molesta algo que los demas lo notan_

_Yo tambien me retiro dijo Latis _

_LAtis va detrás de Lisseth_

Lisseth entra a su cuarto molesta y tira la puerta en eso

_Lo que me faltaba_

Latis entra a su cuarto

_Lisseth creo que debemos hablar _

_Como te atreves a entrar_

_Lo siento pero es importante que aclaremos nuestra relacion_

_nuestra relacion ? no tengo nada que ver contigo Latis entiendelo mejor vete _

Latis la toma de los dos brazos

_Claro que la hay…, meresco que me trate asi pero tuve mis razones_

_Razones? Mejor vete con tu novia si y dejame a mi en paz por favor y sueltame que me estas lastimando _

_Ella no es mi novia admito que estuve con ella porq pense que no regresarias y queria intentar olvidarte pero no funciono_

_De todos modos eso no justifica el que me hallas tratado mal en ese momento haciendome quedar como la asesina de tu hermano_

_yo no dije eso_

_Pero no hiciste nada .. lo que mas odio es que me humillen… sueltame ya _

_No te dejare he venido para recuperarte y no me ire hasta hacerlo_

_Como?... obligandome acaso_

_Si es necesario si... … en eso latis la besa a la fuerza _

_mmmmm… Lisseth estaba atrapada en los brazos de latis era demasiado fuerte en eso logra safarse de el y le da una cachetada …Latis no la suelta _

solo estas logrando que te odie

Bueno es un comienzo del odio al amor hay un paso … y la vuelve a besar

mmmmm… Lisseth no puede safarse … su corazon late a mil por hora en la batalla del beso  
Lisseth siente que su colera se desvanece y se deja llevar y luego lo empuja

_se que aun me amas lo siento dijo latis_

_cuando quiere volver a besar ella lo detiene_

_basta Latis dejame en paz no lo entiendes solo me haces daño _

_no te quiero hacer daño te quiero para mi me fue dificil darme cuenta en un principio de mi amor para ti … luego no me senti digno de ti pense que merecias alguien mejor tu siendo tan dulce y alegre y yo una persona con oscuridad en su corazon por eso empece actuar asi porque no te quise condenar a un hombre asi, pero no puedo vivir sin ti_

_por eso actuaste asi? eres un idiota y le da una cachetada… tu dizque preocupacion por saberte digno de mi solo me has hecho molestarme mas contigo si tan solo te hubieras dignado hablar conmigo esas mas de 10 veces que fui a rogarte explicacion por tu comportamiento, todo hubiera sido diferente _

_Lo se…lo se todo es mi culpa y quiero arreglarlo contigo a mi lado_

_Tu no entiendes nada nada solo pensaste en lo quete convenia no … pensaste en todas las consecuencias ... Lisseth estaba alterada en eso se acerca a su pecho y siente que todo le da vuelta y se desmaya_

_Lisseth … Lisseth_

_En eso presea que pasaba por ahí entra _

_Que le paso… _

_Es mi culpa la presione mucho_

Latis pone a Lisseth en su cama y se retira

_Estara bien tranquilo dijo Presea_

_Gracias presea _

_Presea le hace oler un poco de alcohol y ella reacciona_

_Estas bien Lisseth Dijo presea_

_Si … Latis _

_Se fue que paso dijo Presea_

_Solo quiero que me deje en paz_

_Descansa Lisseth _

_Gracias _

Al otro dia Latis se levanto temprano aprox deberia ser 6:00 am

Latis entra e un salon donde hay alguien que practica con una espada con alguien a quien lo vence rapidamente

_No te detengas dijo Latis Ahora peliaras conmig_o

El contrincante permanece callado sin decir nada

Latis se da cuenta que es una mujer pero no puede distinguirla por la mascara… rapidamente se enfrentan en una feroz pelea de casi una hora, la tecnica de Latis era muy buena pero la ferocidad con la que peliaba su contrincante era mejor lo cual Latis no pudo salir victorioso

Cuando su contrincante se aleja aparece Nicona en brazos de el

_No puede se que me halla vencido una mujer _

_Y yo no puedo creer que yo te halla vencido mientras se quita la mascara … era Lisseth_

_Lisseth ahora entiendo porque la vehemencia con la que me atacaste dijo Latis_

_Ahora te quejas dijo Lisseth estaba haciendo mi catarsis asi que puedo estar mas tranquila_

_Para hablar dijo Latis_

_Tal vez despues estoy cansada _

Latis se queda sorprendido ya que nota que no esta molesta

Lisseth ingresa a su habitaciòn y se da un baño

Latís que hare contigo… te perdonare a

Caso, tengo que admitir que aún lo amo, pero tengo miedo pensaba Lisseth mientras se peinaba, Latís

_Uhm Nicona que estás haciendo_

Nicona saltaba de un lugar a otro y empieza hacer un sonido raro que le produce cansancio y sueño a Lisseth

Lisseth se queda dormida en un mueble de su cuarto… en eso Latís toca la puerta

Lisseth estás ahí

Pero se da cuenta de que estaba abierta la puerta… y en la habitación estaba Lisseth durmiendo en un mueble

_Lisseth_… se le acerco pero permaneció dormida

_Sabes tú fuiste la primera persona que ame de verdad sé que te hice daño pero no me creí digno de ti es por eso que te aleje… ojala pudieras escucharme_ … en eso Latís deposita sus labios en la de ella cuando él se aleja se da cuenta de que Lisseth se empieza a despertar

Yo…

Por qué debería creerte Latís

Me escuchaste

Si… Pero no estoy segura de esto… tengo miedo ya me dañaste como sé que no lo harás de nuevo

Porque en ese momento creí que era lo mejor para ti

Lisseth voltea la mirada con fastidio y Latís le toma la mano

_Sientes mi corazón late por ti no lo sientes dijo Latís_

_No sé qué pensar _

_No pienses solo siente _

Nicona con una sonrisa pícara sale del cuarto

Al otro día

Lisseth se alista en cuanto sale de su habitacion se encuentra con Latis

_Adonde vas ¿?_

_A la pileta_

_Entonces ire contigo dijo Latis_

_Esta bien_

_miren es la pilar … ha venido la pilar _

_Oigan llamenme Lisseth nomas _

_Mi mama dice que te debo decir su majestad _

_Entonces sera un secreto les parece _

_Lisseth y quien es el _

_A el es mi protector _

_Pero es muy serio _

_Si creo que deberiamos hacer algo no creen _

_Mm pero que _

_y si le hacen unas cosquillas yo creo que asi se pondra contento_

_Pero si se enoja _

_No el es una buena persona solo que no sonrie mucho_

_Pero el es fuerte _

_Y que ustedes son 10 y el es uno ademas no le haran daño solo lo haran sonreir _

_Si es cierto _

_Entonces a la cuenta de 3_

Latis estaba sentada debajo de un arbol que se encontraba a unos 10 metros de la pileta donde estaban los niños y Lisseth

_1… 2 …3 Ahora _

_Ehhh te haremos reir_

_Niños jaja que pasa_

Latis ve como Lisseth se escapa con nicona

_Nicona no creas que me he olvidado de ti ah mira que haberme hecho dormir para que Latis pueda conversar conmigo… no me mires asi …bueno te perdono … ahora a donde iremos veamos _

_A ningun lado su majestad_

_Latis…que haciendo por aca? … pense que estabas entretenido jugando con los niños_

_Ah ahora yo era el que estaba jugando… uno de esos traviesos te delato…_

_Mira que raro … nicona tu sabes de algo asi_

_Puuupuuu _

_Creo que no_

_asi que tu plan era deshacerte de mi _

_No se de que me hablas… _

_Ahora donde vas _

_Bueno queria ver las afueras del castillo_

_Pero es muy peligroso que vallas sola _

_Bueno entonces tu tendras que venir conmigo_

_Pense que tendriamos posibilidad de estar juntos como pareja _

En eso Lisseth se detiene y voltea a verlo y lo abraza

_Y dime que esperas hacerlo es que acaso quieres que de la iniciativa _

_Lisseth mi amor_

_por favor solo olvidemos todo si_

_Claro que si no te dejare sola jamas _

_Latis se acerca a ella mas y la besa tiernamente_

Lisseth y Latis salen del castillo a pasear por los lugares mas hermosos de cefiro

_Esto es hermoso no entiendo porq hay seres que quieren destruir todo esto_

_No todos tienen tu hermoso corazon …le dice Latis mientras le toma de las manos_

_Me pones en aprietos cuando me dices esas cosas_

_Creo que me gusta hacerlo dijo Latis _

_Odioso_

Latis la toma por la cintura la atrae a ella y la besa apasionadamente

_Te estas acostumbrando hacer eso_

_Te molesta mucho_

_Me puedo acostumbrar… eres muy apasionado _

_Y puedo ser mas _

_Eres un picaro_

_Ire a comprar _

_esperame un rato _

_Ok _

En eso unos niños se acercan y le regala unas flores

_Gracias preciosa_

_Dime y tu mama _

_Estan en el parque Sali con mis amigos a jugar _

_Pero tengan cuidado ok_

_Si _

_En eso viene Latis con unos helados dirritiendose _

_Creo que ha alguien se le chorrea el helado jajaja_

_Si fue el sol_

_Si jaja _

_Porque te ries _

_Por nada de veras_

_Porque pienso que eso significa algo que no se _

_Lisseth recibe el helado … mmm no se puede ser a ver date la vuelta _

_Para que?_

_para estar segura_

_mm creo que mas o menos _

_oye te estas burlando _

_que es eso?! latis mira Lisseth Lo dice apuntando algo detrás de Latis_

mientras latis daba la vuelta y buscaba lo que Lisseth queria que viera

_no hay nada que es lo que e.. dijo Latis_

Lisseth se habia ido corriendo cerca de ahí, cerca de ahí habia un parque con un riachuelo y hermosas flores y arboles … Latis entro a buscarla…

_Nicona mira es hermoso este lugar …bueno para ti es normal pero todo esto es nuevo para mi… _

_Lisseth se echaba agua al rostro y tomo un poco de agua … en eso sintio que alguien la veia_

_Creo que no estamos solas Nicona_

Latis estaba cerca de ahí y la estaba viendo detrás de un arbol… de pronto Nicona se alejo de Lisseth pero latis no le dio importancia ya que sus ojos eran para Lisseth… que quien ya se habia dado cuenta … trataba de poner nervioso a Latis… ya que empezo a echarse agua al cuello y a su pecho

En eso Nicona salto en frente de Latis haciendo que este saltara de la sorpresa … cuando volvio a ver a Lisseth ella ya no estaba

_Nicona donde esta Lisseth… _

_Puu puuu_

_Valla como si responderias te he preguntado… latis empezo a buscarla…cuando de pronto alguien lo derriba _

_Valla deberias tener todos tus sentidos alertas y no fisgonear por ahi Latis dijo Lisseth_

_Lisseth.._ en eso Latis la derriba poniendose el encima

_Eres un aprovechado _

Mmm si lo soy … Latis se acerca y la besa muy apasionamente cuando empezo a subir la temperatura … Lisseth lo detiene

_Lo siento yo _

_No … es que… hay algo que no te he dicho … yo estuve con alguien en el tiempo que no recordaba_

_Porque me lo dices ahora._

_Yo… _

_Crees que me iba a molestar… Lisseth te amo y estas aquí es lo que me importa_

_Latis …yo.. _

_El La besa antes de terminar de decir algo … lo que hallas hecho ya quedo atrás recuerdas "Olvidemos toodo"_

_si tienes razon gracias por ser como eres … te amo _

_y yo a ti … pero sabes que quiero que cuando hagamos el amor sea especial _

_entonces vamonos antes que te empiece a desvestir dijo Lisseth_

_si mejor ya das miedo _

_oyee _

Latís le ayuda a levantarse del pasto y salen de ahí para seguir paseando

Era como si viviera un sueño ella estaba feliz… asi ella salio con Latis muchas veces todo parecia bien

Lisseth y latis empezaron a salir más frecuentemente para conocer el nuevo céfiro y poder ver que es lo q necesitaban las aldeas todo parecía bien hasta que

Una vez una mujer había llegado al castillo preguntando por latís, en ese momento Lisseth estaba durmiendo, latís fue a recibir a la desconocida

_Señor la señorita está en el salón este esperándolo_

_es una mujer ... t dijo su nombre _

_si ... se llama kaone_

kaone era el primer amo de latís iban a casarse pero en la aldea donde ella vivía de pronto fue atacada y todo quedo en escombros solo había quedado en la casa de kaone un cuerpo irreconocible con el medallón q el le regalo

_Que… eso no puede ser_

_sin embargo esta presencia es_...

De pronto latis sale corriendo a su encuentro para disipar las dudas, efectivamente era _kaone_

_kaone no puede ser como es posible estas viva_

_latis... yo_

_como sobreviste g por qué recién t veo_

_no recuerdo bien solo se q atacaron la aldea y de pronto unas personas me salvaron una anciana y una muchacha pero no recordaba quien era hasta ahora_

_pero el medallón estaba en un cuerpo_

_Una mujer de grandes poderes me lo quito antes cuando se incendio_

_Sabes quien fue la q origino el incendio _

_No solo sombras... empieza a llorar ...latis yo aún t amo _

_kaone yo ... y le abraza siente q de pronto nace ese sentimiento q sentía antes x ella _

kaone era mujer hermosa y sexy latís no era indiferente

_latís no t has olvidado de mi verdad_

_No kaone siempre t he recordado_

En eso kaone se le acerca más y lo besa Latís se queda sorprendido por esto y solo se queda inmóvil... a unos metros Lisseth había escuchado todo y visto

_Otra vez por qué_... Lisseth se retira sin que ellos se hallan percatado de su presencia

Al otro día águila había llegado de Autozam y buscaba a Lisseth

ella estaba tratando de distraerse en las labores como pilar

_Lisseth _

_Águila como has estado_... a ella se le notaba la tristeza nadie se atrevía a preguntarle por miedo a lastimarla...a Lisseth le agradaba águila se sentía cómoda con el

_bien extrañándote mucha_...águila diciéndole eso le besa la mano

_y tu como has estado me dicen que no has estado comiendo del todo_

_no es que he tenido muchos asuntos con eso del pilar ...pero estoy bien _

_oh oh eso no es bien.._

_no estoy bien de veras_

_y porque veo q tus ojos dicen otra cosa _

_por favor no hagas preguntas _y se da la vuelta para que no vea lagrima que resbala por su mejilla, águila se le acerca y le da la vuelta quedándose frente a frente ella agacha la mirada

_Lisseth no me gusta verte asi cuéntame es latis verdad_

Lisseth se desmorona y lo abraza entre sollozos ella le cuenta

_Perdona Águila no debería ser egoísta contigo.. pero me duele tanto siempre que encuentro la felicidad se me desmorona en mis manos _

_Tranquila no tienes porq pedir disculpas levanta su rostro… me sorprende lo que me cuenta porque pensé que kaone había muerto _

_pues parce que no ...yo se que ella no tiene la culpa ni el porq son victimas de las circunstancias pero_

_pero es normal que te sientas asi .. no te hace mala… por favor ya no llores me duele verte asi_

_no se águila creo que al final algo no quiere que sea feliz_

_no digas eso tu mereces ser feliz y lo seras entendido_

Lisseth asiente con la cabeza y lo abraza

"_Porque no me puedes amar como yo te amo Lisseth yo te haría feliz" _pensaba águila

"_me gustaría quererte Águila por que el amor tiene que ser tan complicado" _pensaba Lisseth

y que harás tienes que verlo siempre él es tu protector ya he pensado en eso no lo quiero cerca de mi es lo mejor

_Lisseth si tu quisiera yo podría hacerte olvidar … yo te amo.._

_Águila e... esto no sería justo para ti no te puedo hacer eso yo siento algo por ti pero no es lo suficiente aguila termina lo que iba a decir Lisseth_

_Lo se mientras que la besa en la frente … pero estare a tu lado y te demostrare como soy y que puedo hacerte feliz_

_Y lo haces no lo arruines por favor … yo te necesito aquí conmigo_

En eso alguien toca la puerta donde estan ellos

_Adelante _lo dice mientras secaba sus lagrimas

Águila eres tu dijo Kaone

_Kaone estas viva... Águila no sabía que pensar _

_Alteza quisiera hablar con usted si se puede a solas_

_Águila por favor _

_Lisseth estas segura ... lo dice casi en el oído_

_si estaré bien pero no menciones a nadie de esta conversación_

_está bien_

_Dígame Srta. q es lo q desea Lisseth estaba de espaldas tratando de arreglarse_

_sé que usted y latís tenían algo_

_Lisseth voltea sorprendida por lo q escucho será que _

_Yo..._

_Pero el me ama nosotros nos íbamos a casar y me he dado cuenta q aun siente algo por mí... x favor no se interponga entre nosotros ... es probable q el quiera hablar con usted para terminar con usted_

_has venido a decirme q no le ruegue q no lo haga_

_que no lo chantajee dijo Kaone_

_por quien me estas creyendo_

_disculpe ... solo deje que latis y yo seamos felices_

_no t preocupes ya estaba enterada de todo_

_que_

_latis no tendrá problemas ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas importantes q hacer_

_en eso entra latis quien no se había percatado de la presencia de Kaone_

_Lisseth quisiera hablar contigo por favor _

_así que tu también piensas que me interpondré en tu relación y vienes a rogarme que no me interponga verdad_

_El voltea y ve a Kaone_

_Que haces aquí_

_Tranquilo yo sabía de ustedes antes q ella me lo contara... t ahorrare tiempo que sean felices yo no soy el tipo de personas que se mete en una relación donde se aman ahora si me disculpan _

_Lisseth ... susurra latis_

Al día siguiente marina se encontraba en su cuarto cuando alguien toco su puerta

_Quien es _

_eh so soy yo marina _

_Guruclef? espérame un momento ... "pero que es lo que quiere ser que me reclamare lo que le dije y si le digo que estoy indispuesta ... ahh vamos marina no seas cobarde"_

_Marina abre la puerta_

_Hola Clef _

_dime en que puedo ayudarte dijo marina_

_no nos hemos visto después de un tiempo marina desde esa vez_

_uhm_

_Bueno no a solas _

_Clef yo lamento el haberte puesto en esa circunstancia en serio yo deberás no hare nada que te incomode _

En eso clef la toma de la cintura de golpe

_Por favor ya cállate no me dejas hablar y me es difícil expresarme_

Marina estaba ruborizada

_yo también ... ahh que difícil mejor sin decir nada_

_Y Clef la besa era como si todo se detuviera para ellos dos ... marina no podía creerlo era tan feliz_

_Por qué demoraste tanto dijo marina_

_Porque me es difícil expresarme y seré sincero no sabía lo que sentía por ti hasta que tú fuiste más valiente y me dijiste lo que sentía me di cuenta de lo que sentía y darme animo fue difícil _

_Marina lo besa... tu también hablas mucho_

La relación de marina y Clef iba de todo bien todo era como un sueño para ellos

un día en la sala estaban los dos marina y Clef conversando en eso Lisseth ingresa

_Hola chicos no quise interrumpirlos dijo Lisseth_

_no está bien dijo marina_

_Siento mucha princesa dijo Guruclef_

_Clef sin formalismo por favor ya era hora que estén juntos sino t iba a dar coscorrones Clef jaja_

_clef se ruborizo_

_bueno a lo que venía tengo un asunto importante que quiero me apoyes_

_los dejare solos_

_no marina ... es necesario que estés además Anais ya está viniendo_

_que es lo que pasa Lisseth dijo Clef_

_Lisseth me mandaste a llamar dijo Anais_

_si ... bueno he decidido hacer cambios sobre guardia personal quiero que latis sea removido_

_que ... te hizo algo dijo marina_

_es solo que no es conveniente para su relacion _

_no entiendo dijo clef _

_por favor no quiero dar mas detalles ...disculpen... quisiera saber ... marina y anais si desean ser mi guardia personal son las unicas personas que puedo confiar_

_claro que si Lisseth sera un honor para nosotras dijo anais_

_ni quien lo dude dijo marina_

_y latis ya lo sabe_

_no ... guruclef quisiera saber si puedes encargarte de eso_

_Claro no te preocupes_

_Bueno eso era todo yo me retiro para no tocar violines _

_ah si yo también dijo Anais ... ahí te la encargamos Guruclef_

Clef se puso rojo... al igual que marina

_Valla si que ha cambiado Lisseth es una mujer más pensada alegre y de nobles sentimientos me duele que sufra por latís dijo marina_

_es muy raro marina yo se lo que latis siente por ella ... lo mejor sera ponernos al margen no crees dijo Clef _

_Si ... pero igual le daré mi apoyo a Lisseth_

_eso que no t quepa la menor duda... bueno y en que estábamos_

_Clef si que eres terrible _

_en otra parte Anais se encuentra con paris _

_que es lo que pasa Anais porque estas tan pensativa_

_bueno Lisseth nos llamó porque quiso q seamos marina y yo su guardia personal_

_pero y latis_

_sabes que tiene otra relación_

_no la verdad aunque escuche rumores de que se le ha visto conversando con una mujer muy guapa _

_mmm como pudo hacerle eso _

_no lo se todo esto nos cae como balde de agua fria_

_ahora entiendo a Lisseth bien debe ser terrible para ella aun asi se mantiene con su sonrisa pensando solo en los demás dijo Anais_

_no t pongas triste ellas es fuerte y saldrá adelante además x lo que se hay alguien q esta interesado en ella dijo parís_

_quien _

_no te has dado cuenta águila el me lo contó una vez _

_Valla sería bueno para Lisseth es una buena persona y es muy guapo_

_oye me pondré celoso ... lo dijo mientras se acercaba y le tocaba el mentón para besarla_

_tonto para mi eres perfecto _

_mm no creo que digas eso después de ver mi dormitorio todo lleno de polvo la ropa tirada un poco de comida tirada_

_mm entonces necesitaras que alguien te enseñe lo que es limpieza_

_jaja solo bromeaba_

_si claro de broma en broma jaja... pero eso si con el que este tiene que tener todo brillando la casa o le cae azote _

la cara de paris se quedo fria y una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien

_jaja es un broma eso te pasa x bromearme_

_a que con esa tenemos ah .. la jala de la cintura y la besa apasionadamente_

_paris! no conocía esa faceta tuya_

_pues empezaras a conocerme y a soportarme hasta que sea uj viejito odioso_

_Anais lo vio extrañada_

_y sabes por que ... porque quiero que seas mi esposa en eso paris saca un anillo de su bolsillo _

_era de mi madre y se lo pone en su dedo_

_anais estaba sonrojada... en eso paris se arrodilla_

_anais quieres ser mi esposa porque yo en este mundo o en el otro te segiire y te amare_

_a anais se le callo una lagrima _

_si paris me quiero casarme contigo_

_los dos se abrazan y sellan su compromiso con un tierno beso_

_ahora tendremos que traer a tus papas _

_de veras paris_

_claro quiero que seas feliz x completo ademas gracias a las nuevss reglas que Lisseth impuso ellos pueden venir cuando quieran_

_es cierto... _

Al otro día latis es llamado por Guruclef en la sala del trono

Para que me mandaste llamar Guruclef dijo latis

_latís siento decirte que ha sido removido de tu cargo ya no serás el protector del pilar_

_que... quien la protegerá entonces_

_marina y anais...el cual me parece una buena idea ella se sentira mas comoda, latis es lo mejor... todo esto que ha pasado a desmejorado su estado de Lisseth_

_eso no dijo latis_

En eso latis sale corriendo

Lisseth estaba en una de las salas viendo los temas de necesidades de los pueblos de cefiro con ella estaba Marina y Anais.. en ese preciso momento estaba terminando cuando salió de la sala

_Lisseth necesitamos hablar _

_tu otra vez dijo Lisseth con fastidio_

_escúchame por favor _

_no entiendes que no quiere hablar contigo despues de lo que hiciste dijo Marina _

_Marina calma por favor dijo Anais_

_Chicas gracias déjenme sola un momento por favor dijo Lisseth_

_Esta bien pero cualquier cosa avísanos dijo Marina _

_Que quieres decirme Latis que_

_Se que te falle nuevamente pero no es algo que lo haya buscado yo siento algo por ti _

_algo no t estoy pidiendo migajas ni espero que sientas algo por lastima ahora vete_

_Lisseth ... la toma del brazo_

_latis suéltame ... ya basta contigo... te vi besándola esa vez que vino…_

_yo lo siento_

_que sientes haberla besado? lo hiciste y eso no cambia nada_

_Lisseth se va pero Latis la detiene_

_Por favor no sabía que ella estaba viva todo esto me ha tomado de sorpresa_

_Dime que crees que senti cuando te vi besándola… me rompiste el corazón de nuevo_

_Lisseth… yo lo siento vine a ti para que me permitieras siguiendo tu guardián pero tienes razón no puedo hacer egoísta contigo_

_Asi que decidiste estar con ella_

_No quise decir eso_

_Se feliz Latís… adiós_

Y así fue trataba de estar lejos de Latís, Águila había provechado esto para estar más cerca de Lisseth. Anais y marina pensaron que para Lisseth sería mejor olvidarse Latís con ayuda de Águila.

Con ayuda de Marina y Anais, Águila organizaba días de campo para que salieran al menos con ellas ahí.

Así paso un mes pero cuando todo parecía tranquilo…empezaron a sonar el rumor de que había monstruos que estaban atacando a los pueblos de céfiro

_Princesa están atacando los pueblos del norte y vienen hacia acá aún no se sabe quiénes son dijo Ráfaga_

_Es la misma aura que sentiste hace unos meses dijo Lisseth a Guruclef_

_Es parecida dijo Guruclef_

_Ok Marina, Anais iremos_

_Princesa usted no puede arriesgarse dijo Guruclef_

_Guruclef sino hacemos esto igual moriré no dejare a mi gente sola recuerda soy una guerrera mágica _

_Princesa… suspiro Guruclef_

Lisseth se cambia rápidamente y sale a la puerta principal junto con las guerreras mágicas

_Listas dijo Lisseth_

_Si! Dijeron a la vez sus guardianas_

_Vamos _

Las tres mujeres atacaron con su espadas y sus poderes los monstruos era fuerte pero uno a uno empezaron a caer... pero lamentablemente no dejaban de salir mas

_Tenemos que encontrar el origen sino esto no terminara nunca_…musito Lisseth

En eso llega ráfaga con Latís y Caldina quienes se unieron a la lucha

_Ustedes quédense aquí iré a buscar el agujero donde salen esta escoria_ dijo Lisseth

_Espera no iras sola_ dijo Latís iba trataba de darle el alcance

Lisseth logra llegar al vórtice de donde salía las bestias alguien la había abierto

_Pero como quien pudo hacer esto… es una energía muy poderosa_… dijo Lisseth

Se concentra y con el poder su espada lanza un rayo contra el vórtice… esto estaba haciendo desgastar su energía en eso un monstruo iba atacarla cuando escucha

_Resplandor! _Era Latis

Lisseth no dejaba de lanzar ese rayo el vórtice era demasiado poderoso pero estaba logrando cerrarlo pero a la vez la energía de Lisseth empezaba a disminuir

"**No puedo rendirme ya casi acabo vamos, vamos"** pensaba Lisseth…

Mientras Latís intentaba cubrir a Lisseth… ya que varios monstruos habían llegado al lugar donde estaban y no paraban de atacar… para desgracia de Latis cada vez venían mas

Cuando el vórtice iba a cerrarse un rayo ataco a Lisseth…

_Maldición! _Lisseth estaba sangrando en su lado izquierdo del abdomen pero aun asi se puso de pie ya que una vez que ella dejo de lanzar el rayo empezó a querer abrirse

_Lisseth estas_ _bien_ dijo un afligido Latís

_Ayúdame a sostener la espada para dirigirla hacia el vórtice _dijo Lisseth

Latís se puso detrás de ella y sujetaron la espada con gran dificultad Lisseth enfoco su poder logrando cerrarla

_Lo Logramos dijo_ Lisseth en eso casi se desvanece cuando Latis la sujeto

_Tranquila ya viene Clef_…

_Si… estaré bien… no te preocupes _

_Claro que me preocupo eres mi adorada_ _Lisseth, tan fuerte y a la vez tan frágil… decía esto mientra acariciaba su rostro Latís_

_No empieces si!_…en eso un gemido salió de ella… el dolor se identificaba

En eso llegaba Clef junto con los demás también estaba Kaone quien vio que Lisseth estaba en brazos de Latís

_Clef ayúdala está sangrando mucho…_dijo Latis

_Lisseth tranquila amiga estaras bien_ dijo Anais

Clef se acerca y cura la herida justo a tiempo… Lisseth se incorpora

_Gracias Clef… hay alguna herido?_

_No todos están_ bien dijo Clef

_Qué bueno… dijo Lisseth pero creo que tendremos trabajo con la reconstrucción del castillo _

_Los demás se encargaran dijo Marina_

_No me digas que querrás que yo me encargue de arreglar este castillo yo no soy criada de nadie exclamo Kaone_

_Claro que no todos ayudaremos y los que no quieran ayudar no se preocupe a nadie se le obliga dijo Lisseth_

_Esta bien amiga pero al menos deberías descansar un poco dijo Anais_

_No te preocupes yo estoy bien además me sentiré inútil si veo que ustedes hacen algo y yo durmiendo dijo Lisseth_

_No se te puede convencer de lo contrario verdad dijo Águila_

_No dijo Lisseth_

Asi pudieron arreglar el castillo y todo volvió a la calma

Una noche todos se reunieron en la sala del trono menos las guardianas y el pilar

_Marina estas ahí dijo Lisseth mientras tocaba la puerta del cuarto de Marina_

_Lisseth si pasa dijo Marina_

_Hola Anais... No interrumpo_ dijo Lisseth

_Claro que no amiga dijo Anais _

_Bueno porque quisiera un rato llevarme a marina _

_A donde dijo Anais_

_Ah... algo... de ahí te cuento _

_Chicas que me ocultan dijo Anais_

_nada Anais dijo marina_

Marina y Lisseth se van

_Uff crees q se halla dado cuenta dijo Marina_

_Es un hecho que si pero no sabrá lo que haremos dijo Lisseth_

_es cierto que emoción todo quedara perfecto dijo Marina_

_Fue buena idea eso del baile dijo Lisseth a Marina_

_si será estupendo y los demás pregunto a Lisseth_

_Están en la salón solo faltabas tu_

Marina y Lisseth fueron donde estaban los demás

Disculpen la tardanza dijo Marina

Bueno chicas díganme cual es su plan… que nos tienen en ansiedad dijo Paris

Bueno… sabes con marina hemos visto que Anais le encanta las películas hindú por sus bailes y su romanticismo dijo Lisseth

Hindú q eso dijo Caldina

_Bueno… pues son como un teatro que hacen, donde representan historias de amor tristeza, hasta comedia, y cada vez que ellos quieren expresar sus sentimientos a las personas que aman arman un baile y les cantan dijo Marina _

_y quieren que... dijo Presea_

_París que tan dispuesto estas en hacer por el cumple de Anais_ dijo marina

_Lo que sea... yo quiero demostrar mi amor dijo Paris_

_Sabes cantar y bailar_ dijo Lisseth en forma picara mordiéndose la mitad de los labios inferiores… sabía que ponía en aprietos a Paris porque no se imaginaba a Paris bailando y sí que sería un reto

_Que dijo Paris_

París con mucho esfuerzo practico la coreografía con el video tuvieron suerte de que Águila tuviera un reproductor por así decirlo parecido

Caldina con Tata y Tatra coordinaron con las bailarinas

Para variar marina y Guruclef discutieron creo que era porque ella era un poco engreída y el un poco más bien más serio como dicen polos opuestos se atraen, así que Águila y Lisseth planearon una reconciliación el cual también consistía en un baile

Presea se encargaría de mantener ocupada a Anais aunque ella sospechaba algo ya q no veía a parís por sus constantes inspecciones al castillo supuestamente

Aska se encargaría de decorar todo... todo estaba listo

Se entregó a todos invitaciones y llego el día

Lisseth, Marina y Anais estaban vestidas con hermosos Saris que resaltaban sus formas y las hacían ver muy elegantes

Anais Lisseth Marina

Marina y Lisseth fueron por su amiga la llevaron al salón donde estaban todos hasta Kaone y Latís estaban ahí

_Chicas ya puedo sacarme la venda dijo una ansiosa Anais_

_Espera todavía camina tres pasos al frente y sacaste la venda dijo Lisseth_

_**SORPRESAAA... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ANAIS **_

_Chicos gracias Anais_

Todos se acercaban s saludarla y abrazarla... pero no veía a París

_Chicas París no está pensé que él Dijo Anais cuando fue interrumpida por Marina_

_No tan pronto amiga dijo Marina_

_Mira hacia allá dijo Lisseth_

En eso París estaba con unas ropa hindús de cómo se vestían los hombres

_No puede ser dijo una emocionada Anais_

También estaba Águila vestido y el empezó a bailar primero

Mahi ve...

Hasta Tata Tatra y Aska bailaron

Después del baile hicieron oficial el compromiso y pusieron fecha a la boda todos estaban emocionados con la idea de la boda pronto

En eso llegaron la mama de Lisseth y su papa también una amiga de la academia Vanessa

_Mama y papa… como los he extrañado_

_Te ves tan hermosa hija eres una princesa dijo su mama_

_Fue difícil creerlo al principio dijo su papa _

_Amiga esto es real dijo Vanessa_

_Si aquí vivo dijo Lisseth_

_Parece todo un sueño dijo su Mama_

_Y hay mucho más para contar ahora que están aquí tendremos mucho tiempo para conversar y contarles tantas cosas dijo Lisseth…. pero vamos...están acá y eso es para celebrarlo…. ahora déjenme presentarlos…r ella es Marina, Anais ella es la_ cumpleañera

Gusto en conocerla y felicidades por su onomástico

_Gracias es igual un gusto conocerlos_

Así Lisseth lo presento con todos a excepción de Latís

En eso latís se acercó dónde estaba sus papas y su amiga

_Creo que falte yo que me presenten dijo Latís..._ latís había dejado atrás a Kaone

_Quien es el amiga está bien guapo dijo Vanessa diciéndole casi en su oído_

_No te emociones amiga tiene novia dijo Lisseth_

_Quien es el Lisseth dijo su papa_

_Él es Latís es el jefe de la guardia real del palacio real_

_Hola que tal hijo dijo su papa _

_Te falto decir que soy la persona que más te ama dijo Latís_

Lisseth molesta lo ve_..._

_Latís basta dijo Lisseth_

_Su hija no me perdona por algo que hice y tiene toda razón pero ya la deje una vez por ser un tonto ahora no cometeré el mismo error _

_Lo siento papa y mama pero me siento un poco indispuesta dijo Lisseth_

Cuando Latís iba tras de ella el papa de Lisseth lo detuvo

_Hey espera si quieres arreglar las cosas no es el momento, créeme que si no te dará un buen golpe dijo su papa_

_Si eso es cierto y lo sé por experiencia dijo Latís_

En eso se acerca águila y le dice en el oído a Lisseth lo de Guruclef y marina que ellos seguían peleados

_Plan b Lisseth dijo Águila_

_Ok_

_**tumi aaj Maine**_

La cual consistía en poner celoso a Guruclef de Águila con marina

El baile fue un éxito logro que ellos se reconciliaran, la fiesta iba todo bien Lisseth fue a la terraza estaba todavía con la copa de champan por la mitad en eso aparecer

Princesa

_Mmm quién…quién eres?_

_Soy yo Mira _

_No... en serio guau como has crecido estas bellísima_

_No creo q tanto como usted_

_Vamos Mira… pero donde estaba no te había visto anteriormente_

_Es que estaba de viaje con Zas dijo Mira_

_Con Zas no me digas que..._

_Si es mi novio dijo Mira_

_Jajá en serio que chico es el mundo… más le vale que se porte bien_

_Si es muy bueno Dijo Mira_

_Estoy feliz por ti querida amiga dijo Lisseth_

_Princesa y Latís dijo Mira_

_Él…él… está con su novia dijo Lisseth con tristeza_

_Pero yo pensé que dijo Mira_

_No él quiere a otra persona y seguro que serán felices se les ve muy bien creo dijo Lisseth_

_No yo sé que te amaba el me lo dijo poco tiempo después que te fueras hace 10 años_

_Nada de eso él es mi novio dijo Kaone_

En eso aparece Kaone que de manera prepotente trata a mira

_No vuelvas a tratar de emparentar a Latís con ella termino de decir Kaone_

_Cálmate Kaone _

_No me digas que me quieres quitar a Latís dijo Kaone_

_Disculpa dijo Lisseth_

_Tú te haces la linda la tierna solo para quitarme a Latís pues él es mío además el me ama por eso me dio el medallón de su mama dijo Kaone_

_Te lo dio... con dolor Lisseth termina la frase... espero que sean felices_

_Pero Lisseth él te ama interrumpió Mira_

_Cállate maldita huérfana le iba a tirar una bofetada cuando Lisseth la detiene fuertemente del a muñeca _

_No te atrevas a tocarla dijo Lisseth_

Y la empuja hacia atrás quien se tropieza y cae en eso aparece Latís

_Latís mi vida ella me empujo y me lastimo la mano dice que no la has olvidado _

_Lisseth es cierto eso dijo Latís_

Lisseth lo ve con tristeza

_Mira vámonos… no tenemos nada que hacer aquí_

_Mira eres tú como_ has cambiado

_Si pero es una pena que usted haya cambiado para mal dijo Mira_

_Maldita mocosa como se atreve dijo Kaone_

_Esa mocosa como la llamas es mi mejor amiga dijo Latis enojado _

_Ahí estas de parte de ella otra vez ni siquiera me defendiste me hiciste quedar mal te odio te arrepentirás de todo te lo juro exclamo Kaone_

Después de un rato Lisseth esta con todos los aldeanos agradeciendo su visit_a _

_Valla eres toda una lideresa dijo Vanessa _

_Oye no te burles y por cierto donde estabas dijo Lisseth_

_Bueno conversaba con dijo Vanessa cuando fue interrumpida _

Conmigo dijo Ascot

_Ascot... uyuyuy… acá huele algo raro_

_Lisseth! ya empiezas? Dijo una sonrojada Vanessa_

_Me pone feliz que congenien también dijo Lisseth_

_Oye solo somos amigos dijo Vanessa_

_Hija llamo su papa_

_Papa dime dijo Lisseth_

_Tú mama está cansada habrá donde pueda descansar _

_Si dame unos minutos para preguntar_ si tienen listo su recamara dijo Lisseth

En eso se escuchan que están golpeando la puerta del castillo con fuerza

_Que es eso dijo su papa _

_No lo sé dijo Ascot mientras ponían atrás a Vanessa_

_Esta energía es muy fuerte y oscura dijo Guruclef_

Los golpes seguían en eso logran ingresar la gente intenta salir

_Cálmense todos vengan conmigo Ráfaga chicas encárguense de ellos en lo que llevo a la gente a un lugar seguro…Vamos avancen en orden dijo Lisseth_

_Hija vendrás con nosotros dijo su mama _

Cuando en ese instante al sacar a la gente por la puerta de emergencia logran entras esos monstruos y los rodean

_Diablos que hago... pensaba Lisseth_

En eso una bestia se abalanza con uno de los pobladores Lisseth se da cuenta y pone una barrera de defensa impenetrable q hace q nadie se acerque a unos diez metros

_Que es esto es como un muro de cristal dijo su mama_

_Cálmense o perderán la concentración de Lisseth dijo Ráfaga_

_Es Lisseth la que creo esto dijo Vanessa_

Cada vez que aparecían más monstruos y estos atacaban a los demás… lo cuales por un momento pudieron reducirlos pero aparecieron más y eran cada vez más fuerte y no solo eso sino que estos tenían poderes.

Lisseth se dio cuenta que sus amigos estaban siendo derrotados… el cual con un difícil esfuerzo puso un escudo para cada uno de ellos… esto hizo que la figura de su rostro cambiaran sus ojos habían cambiado de color marrones claros a negros

_Lisseth está poniendo un escudo mágico para protegernos dijo Ascot_

_Aprovechemos y destruyámoslo dijo Anais_

Pero dentro del grupo de los que protegía Lisseth estaba un monstruo disfrazado con magia de un aldeano ocultos al darse cuenta que estaba siendo vencidos se dispuso atacar a Lisseth mientras ella estaba concentrada poniendo los escudos… Lisseth no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y con el brazo la golpeo haciéndola salir a varios metros de donde estaba.

_Lisseth no grito Vanessa_

_Hija exclamaron Papa y Mama_

_Como es posible no me di cuenta... mierda..._ Lisseth se trataba de levantar y se limpiaba la boca donde tenía sangre ella estaba débil por la energía que había gastado.

En eso el mismo que la ataco la toma del cuello… ella trataba de sacar los brazos del monstruo de su cuello pero era muy fuerte, no tenía la fuerzo suficiente

**No puede ser no puedo morir así… papa, mama amigos….pensaba Lisseth**… en eso Lisseth con la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba y con la poca energía convoco su espada y atravesó al monstruo y lo destruye

_No voy a morir no hasta acabar con todos ustedes exclama Espadas de Fuego! _Lisseth dirigiéndose a los monstruos que pretendían matar a los que protegía

Marina y Anais atacaron con todas sus fuerzas ayudando a Lisseth

_Como se atreven a interrumpir mi fiesta exclamo una eufórica Anais Tornado Verde!_

_Ya me canse de ustedes mueran de un vez Exclamo Marina Maremoto azul!_

_Resplandor! Era Latís que ataca con su poderosa espada_

_Lo lograron hija dijo su mama_

_Lisseth estas bien dijo Latís _

_Si… están bien todos? Dijo Lisseth_

_Si gracias a ti no hubo pérdidas dijo Latís _

_Anais por favor puedes curar a los heridos dijo Lisseth_

_Si claro que si dijo Anais_

Con el poder del viento curativo todos se pudieron curar, la gente empezó a retirarse con ayuda de Guruclef, Latís y los demás los dirigía en carrozas para que vallan seguros y viendo a la vez que no haya quedado ningún monstruo vivo

_Guruclef sientes eso dijo Latís_

_Si está en el castillo es una energía más oscura y esta con... dijo a Latís por telepatía._

_Lisseth termino de decir Latís para ir a verla _

Latís salió corriendo

_Hola tu eres la princesa_ un niño de aproximadamente de 5 años se había quedado buscando a Lisseth

_Pero tú que haces aquí no deberías estar con tu mamá dijo extrañada Lisseth_

_Si es que quería buscar a la princesa para agradecerle dijo el niño_

_Bueno ya la encontraste… y no es necesario que lo hagas mi niño bonito yo vivo para protegerlos es mi deber dijo Lisseth_

_Si pero me sentiría feliz si al menos con esta manzana puedo agradecerle dijo el niño_

Lisseth ten cuidado latís decía mientras corría

_Por favor reciba esta manzana sé que no es mucho y no tengo nada de lujo para ofrecerle dijo el niño_

_No es necesario pero lo recibiré porque este es un gesto hermoso que vale más que todo el dinero del mundo pero tú no comerás dijo Lisseth_

_No yo ya comí pero sería feliz si te comes la que te doy dijo el niño_

_Lisseth no exclamaba Latís_

_Ok… guau se ve deliciosa_…_en eso Lisseth le da una mordida a la manzana y de lo que sentía dulce se volvió amarga la garganta se adormeció y sentía a la vez que le quemaba no podía hablar y al ver al niño en su desesperación intento sujetarse de él desde su hombro pero él se alejó y de pronto ve que el rostro del niño cambia de angelical a malévolo el dolor era terrible tanto que no pudo sostenerse en pie y callo de rodillas sentía que se ahogaba_

_Te dije que me vengaría de ti… pilar de céfiro después de todo lo que hice por fin te destruiré… dijo el niño de pronto su figura cambia a la figura de Kaone_

_Lisseth intenta hablar pero no puede _

_Kaone le toca la barbilla… dime que se siente que te haya quitado a tu amor y la empuja al suelo _

_Lisseth no puede levantarse el pecho siente que le va explotar… de pronto el rostro de Kaone cambia _

"**como es posible si ella está muerta" pensaba Lisseth**

_Si Ka … soy yo_

Lisseth poco a poco empezaba a sentirse mareada ya no ponía resistencia su respiración se hacía más lenta

_Resplandor! _

Un rayo ataca al sujeto que estaba a lado de Lisseth tirada

El sujeto escapa del rayo…

_Como te atreves dijo la mujer_

_Tu estas muerta cómo es posible dijo Latis_

_Ya ves que no amor dijo la mujer_

_Que le hiciste… Lisseth reacciona _

Sin embargo ya no reaccionaba sus ojos estaban rojos y empezaba a sentirse cada vez mas débil

_Lisseth vamos no te rindas! …_ maldita te matare Demoner

_A mí?... acaso ya no me quieres amor de pronto cambia su rostro a Kaone_

_Que como…dijo Latís_

_Jajá creíste que ella sobrevivió ella murió hace tiempo dijo Demoner_

_Que porque… cual fue el motivo para hacerlo dijo Latís_

_Necesitaba destruir el corazón del pilar para que sus poderes disminuyeran pero ya me estaba cansando de esperar y vi cómo te le acercabas así que la envenene_

_Lisseth! No!...que le paso Dijo Anais acercándose a ella_

_Es veneno dijo Guruclef_

_Jaja morirá dijo Demoner_

_Que dices dijo Marina_

_Es Demoner… se hizo pasar por Kaone_

_Ahora todos morirán detrás de ella intento abrir un portal dijo Demoner cambiando a su forma original_

_No lo harás dijo Marina y la ataca con su magia mientras que Anais le ataca con la espada pero no pueden con_ ella

En eso algo atrapa a Demoner… era Lisseth que con su poca fuerza inmovilizo a Demoner

_Maldita pilar aun envenenada tienes poder aun_

Marina, Anais y Latís aprovechan y la atacan en simultaneo matándola

Latís corre donde estaba Lisseth

_Lisseth!_

Pero Lisseth ya estaba débil empezó poco a poco a cerrar sus ojos y su respiración se estaba haciendo más lenta hasta que una lagrima callo de sus ojos para cerrarlas

_Hasta el último nos cuidaste Lisseth perdóname te deje sola…_

_En eso Guruclef se acercaba _

_Guruclef dime que la puedes salvar dijo un angustiado Latis _

_Intentare… Guruclef intento pero Lisseth no despertaba_

_Es un hechizo dijo Guruclef_

_Que dices eso no puede ser dijo Marina _

_No solo es veneno que le dio sino es un hechizo poderoso que le ha dejado en un sueño profundo dijo Guruclef_

_Que podemos hacer Dijo Caldina_

_Que les diremos a sus papas ahora ellos no se quedaran tranquilos dijo Presea_

_No amiga tienes que ser fuerte tú has salido de esta varias veces vamos no te dejes vencer dijo Marina mientras la abrazaba _

Marina, Anais y Latís no se despegaban de ella no podían contener las lagrimas

_Iré a la biblioteca a ver si mencionan de un hechizo parecido tal vez podamos revertirlo, tranquila Marina no descansare hasta que ella vuelva te lo prometo amor le decía Guruclef quien estaba inconsolable_

En eso antes alguien entra era Vanessa

_Que paso estaba buscando a Lisseth…Lisseth que le pasa por que esta tirada en el suelo esta herida dijo una angustiada Vanessa_

_Vanessa ella fue hechizada no podemos hacer nada dijo Ascot mientras abrazaba a Vanessa_

_Pero como es que acaso no estaban con ella… vamos Lisseth despierta no te rindas decía esto mientras se acercaba a Lisseth_

_Lisseth fue llevada a su habitación y la dejaron en su cama _

_Latís no salía de su habitación no quería comer nada solo quería estar con ella _

_Lisseth perdóname por dejarte sé que te falle nuevamente… cuando ella apareció me confundí pero después me di cuenta que solo era un recuerdo nunca tuve nada con ella siempre pensé en ti después cuando me dijiste q querías dejar de sufrí no quería que siguieras sufriendo y trate de alejarme e intentar con ella aunque no la quisiera…. Lisseth si me escuchas te amo si tu mueres me iré contigo_

En otra habitación estaba Guruclef viendo sobre distintos hechizos no habían ninguno que se asemejara había pasado más de 6 horas ahí

En la afueras del castillo habían llegado un visitante era Miguel

_Buenas tardes quiero ver a Lisseth dijo Miguel_

_Adelante señor dijo el guardia _

En eso Miguel se encuentra con Marina

_Marina hola dijo Miguel_

_Miguel…co… como estas _

_Pasa algo?_

_No sé cómo lo vallas a tomar … pero_

_Pero que le paso algo a Lisseth_

_Lisseth fue hechizada en un sueño profundo y no despierta lleva más de 5 días sin despertar _

_Quee! Quien… quien lo hizo donde estaban ustedes dijo un angustiado y molesto Miguel_

Marina le explica lo ocurrido

_Quiero ir a verla dijo Miguel _

_Latís esta con ella _

_Sus padres donde están_

_Les tuvimos que decir que salió de viaje y aprovechamos para que vallan a un tour por Cizeta dijo Marina _

_Era lo mejor pero no se le podrán engañar por mucho tiempo dijo Miguel… ire a verla _

Miguel estaba frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Lisseth

_Lisseth no debi dejarte venir…pensaba Miguel mientras abría la puerta…_

Al entrar vio que Latís estaba a su lado tomándola de la mano

_Quien… quien eres… Miguel eres tu dijo Latís_

_Se suponía que la protegerías y ahora está aquí_

_Tú no sabes nada de cómo ocurrieron las cosas dijo Latís_

_Tal vez… pero el hecho es de que ella está ahí y nosotros aquí sin hacer nada dijo Miguel_

_Ella no hubiera querido que peleáramos dijo Latís_

_Pero qué tipo de hechizo pudieron usar con ella… su pulso es bajo pero es como si estuvieran en coma_

_Coma? Que significa…Latís dijo_

_Es un sueño profundo pero a veces las personas que quedan en este estado algunos pueden demorar hasta años en despertar… pero estamos en un lugar donde hay magia y este es un hechizo dijo Miguel _

_Es como si durmiera y en algún momento despertara como si nada habría pasado… después que Demoner uso este hechizo… no he encontrado ninguna pista cada recuerdo…solo dijo que alejándome de ella la haría vulnerable_

_Que uso para el hechizo dijo Miguel _

_No sabemos cuándo llegue ella estaba en el suelo ella no podía respirar ni pronunciar palabras… Demoner dijo que la había envenenado_

_Tal vez… Latís tú la amas dijo Miguel _

_Si ella muere me iré con ella _

_Creo entonces que debes demostrárselo dijo Miguel _

_Que quieres decir… que me envenene y estar como ella… por supuesto que lo haría si tan solo así supiera que así la salvaría dijo Latís_

_Vamos no seas melodramático… te dejo con ella a veces se necesita algo más tal vez… te dejare piénsalo dijo Miguel_

Miguel salió del cuarto dejando a Latís con Lisseth y se dirigió a la biblioteca donde estaba Guruclef

_Miguel no podría decirte que es un gusto ya que estamos en una situación muy delicada dijo Guruclef_

_Yo no lo creo yo creo que traje suerte dijo Miguel _

_No te entiendo…dijo Guruclef _

_Has escuchado del beso del verdadero amor _

_Beso…de amor dijo Anais quien había entrado a la biblioteca junto con Marina_

En la habitación Latis estaba a su lado

_Lisseth se que te he fallado muchas veces pero no te he mentido eres mi vida, aun cuando crei que Kaone estaba viva confiesa que me equivoque pero luego me di cuenta de quien amaba era a ti que eres la única con quien quiero estar y envejecer, no me atrevi a decirte después porque tenias razón siempre termino haciéndote daño._

_Lisseth yo te amo y si no sobrevives me ire contigo_

En eso Latis la toma de la parte de atrás del cuello para acercarla y besarla cuando termina y la coloca nuevamente sobre la almohada. Latis se apoya en la cama y empieza a llorar

En eso se escucha un suspiro fuerte como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración era Lisseth

_Latís! Dijo Lisseth_

_Lisseth despertaste estas viva… decía esto mientras la besaba perdóname… decía Latís_

_Olvídalo si comencemos de nuevo dijo Lisseth_

_Pero tengo que explicarte decías Latís cuando fue interrumpido_

_Escuche todo… podía escuchar todo… pero no podía moverme dijo Lisseth_

_Esta bien todo paso… avisare a Guruclef para que les avise a todos tus padres llegan hoy en la tarde dijo Latis_

_Ok…_

Latis aviso en forma telepática a Guruclef

_Tengo buenas noticias Lisseth despertó dijo Guruclef_

_Lo sabia dijo Miguel _

Todos fueron con Lisseth

_Amiga estas bien como te sientes dijo Vanessa _

_Si disculpen por haberlos preocupado a todos _

_Tu no cambias Lisseth… eres nuestra amiga y te queremos gracias a Dios que estas bien dijo Anais_

_Siento mucho Lisseth no haber podido ayudarte dijo Marina _

_No nadie sabía que esto iba a pasar dijo Lisseth_

_Miguel Gracias por decirnos como dijo Latis_

_Yo solo recordé una historia dijo Miguel _

_Miguel me alegra que este aquí gracias dijo Lisseth_

_Tenemos que celebrarlo dijo Caldina _

_O otra fiesta dijo Lisseth _

_Claro estarán todos y por supuesto Miguel tienes que traer a tu familia sera a lo grande dijo Caldina_

_Creo que al menos dejémosla descansar a Lisseth no crees _

_Claro lo haremos la próxima semana dijo Caldina_

_Creo que mejor será que dejemos a solas a Latís y a Lisseth a solas dijo Presea_

_Gracias dijo Latís_

_Por fin solos dijo Latís… que haces _

_Bueno ya estuve mucho tiempo en cama no crees por favor déjame estirar mis piernas por favor dijo Lisseth_

_Mmm está bien pero mejor tengo una idea _

Cuando Lisseth se paró Latís la cargo y la llevo al balcón

_Que haces dijo una extrañada Lisseth_

_Ya veras… en eso con su espada invoca a su caballo mágico y la subio al caballo _

_Guau es hermoso tu caballo dijo Lisseth _

_Bueno pues ahora nos iremos a dar un paseo _

_Esto me parece más un rapto dijo Lisseth_

_Entonces eres mi rehén y quiero que te pongas esta venda dijo Latis _

_Mmm esta bien dijo Lisseth aun extrañada _

Lisseth solo podía sentir la brisa que movía sus cabellos debieron demorar unos 10 minutos en llegar.

_Llegamos _

_Y ya me puedo sacar la venda de los ojos _

_No aun no _

_Y como caminare_

_No caminaras te cargare diciendo esto Latis la carga _

_Que misterioso_

_Por fin llegamos _

Latis baja a Lisseth y se pone detrás de ella y le quita la venda… el luga donde la había llevado era un lugar de hermosas flores

_Es bellísimo_

_Este lugar lo encontré cuando te fuiste hace 10 años te quería traer hace tiempo pero las cosas no salieron como quise _

_Estamos aquí es lo importante… eso es una laguna es bella dijo Lisseth_

_Tal vez deberíamos entrar a nadar _

_Es una buena idea… dijo Lisseth_

Se acercaron a la laguna y antes la detiene Latis

_Espera_

_Que pasa te dio frio_

_Mmm no sino que quería hacer esto_

Latís la besa apasionadamente

_Latís me sorprendes _

En eso Latis se pone de rodillas

_Lisseth eres lo único para mí… por favor cásate conmigo_

_Latís… _

Latís saca un estuche con un anillo

_Aceptas casarte conmigo_

_Si es lo que más deseo_

Latís le pone el anillo en el dedo

_Te amo_

En la celebración que realizo Caldina se anunciaron dos compromisos el de Latís y Lisseth y Guruclef y Marina

En un mes todos estaban en los preparativos para la boda Caldina y Presea estaban arreglando a Lisseth

_Te ves hermosa dijo Presea _

_Latís quedara impresionado dijo Caldina _

_Chicas están listas dijo Anais_

_Si ya está lista _

_Todos están esperándola dijo Marina_

_Ok ahí voy _

Lisseth estaba con hermoso vestido estraple estilo sirena se veía hermosa Latís la miraba y creía que todo era un sueño su papa de Lisseth la estaba llevando del brazo

La ceremonia empezó Latís no dejaba de mirarla

_Parece que todo es un sueño susurro Latís _

_Entonces no quiero despertar respondió Lisseth_

Hasta que llegó el momento del sí acepto

Asi pasaro el tiempo ellos vivieron felices para siempre tuvieron dos hijos, Marina y Guruclf se casaron en una doble boda con Anais y Paris ellos tuvieron sus hijos.

Ah y no olvidemos de que Vanessa y Ascot se casaron al año y también tuvieron sus hijos Vanessa decidio vivir en Cefiro con Ascot

Como terminan los cuentos de hadas

_**TODOS VIVIERON FELICES PARA SIEMPRE**_


End file.
